Complicated
by GleeSQB
Summary: Kinda based off the song uncomplicated by Travis Garland. Santana life is complicated with her girlfriend Mia and being in love with her best friend Quinn. What can go wrong? Will Santana life be uncomplicated? G!p Santana-OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim : I don't own Glee or the characters. But I do own Mia, Eric,and Bryce.**

How did I ended up into a mess that is so complicated? I know from the get go that one of us was gonna fall in love, but not the both of us. I do got to admit from the first moment I laid eyes on her I was falling. Now she's pregnant with my baby and me with a broken hand, a busted lip, and a fractured rib. I mean seriously I just wish she can get it into her head and just be with me.

Let's start from the beginning me and my best friend Brittany have been friends since we're 5 and she knows about me and Quinn hook ups. After walking in on us when Quinn was on top of me (wanky). I knew I should've lock my door but it was the middle of the day, and she was supposed to be at work.

I know is wrong for us to cheat on our partners. In my eyes Mia was becoming a bitch, well a bigger bitch then usually. Well technically I'm not cheating on her. We are not together we just living together till I can find my own house. She had called me the wrong name after giving her an orgasm. And with Eric I don't know what's his deal with him 'trying' to become the next big sports agent and pushing Quinn to the sideline. Like she wasn't nothing. That wasn't cutting it anymore. Quinn is nice, smart, sexy like she should be in Victoria secret magazine. She is so independent that she doesn't needs a man to support her.

I know my life is fucked up. I'm 25 with a 3 year old son that looks up to me and he's my world besides Quinn. If only she knows that.

I really don't know what I really seen in Mia. We met at the club after we had mid-terms. And one thing lead to another and we ended up fucking a couple of times. After a month she found out she was pregnant. I mean I wasn't ready for a kid. I was only 22 at the time. How can this happen to me? I was supposed to be prefect and not have responsibility.

Work hard and play even harder.

I know what y'all wondering how do I have a son?

I'm intersex I was born with a penis. At first they thought I was born a boy, but I was born premature two months early. As soon as I was born my parents was worried that the doctors said I won't make it, but I did, minis the little health issues with getting sick easily.

Bryce is just like me. Just the male version of me mines the boobs. He has the same color skin just a tad lighter and his raven dark hair and light brown eye color witch I think come from my eyes being brown and Mia's being green. I don't know but once he gets older I know he gonna be a ladies man like me. I love that kid to death.

And he loves his abuela and abuelo they spoils him rotten every weekend he gets something new. That's why I love my parents. They always have my back when I down or need something. At first when I told them that me and Mia was having a baby, they freaked out. We wasn't dating at the time but we made it worked. Once we had Bryce Travis Lopez everything had changed in my life I stepped up and start forcing on him and work at home any chance I get. See I own two studios. A music studio and a dance studio witch Brittany helps me runs as a manager/ head dance teacher. Mia is a nurse, well was a nurse now she's the head chief of nursing at the hospital in downtown L.A.

I mean how in the hell you go from being a regular nurse to chief of nursing within a year? I know what thinking you why do I care so much?. She cheated on my first with some hotshot doctor. Sometimes in still plays in my mind.

 **Flashback:**

We had the weekend to ourselves. Quinn wanted Bryce for the weekend. And Mia wanted to go way for the weekend, but I had changed her plans. And sent her to the spy for her some me time. I paid for the most expensive package. I got her Facial treatments, hand care, shellac nails, tanning, foot care, holistic body massage, false eyelashes, yumi lashes, body treatments, waxing, make-up and microdermabrasion. Needless to said I was in love with her. After she came back we went out to a nice dinner and a movie yeah I'm chessey but that's why she love me for I think. I know something was up when we got back. During the movie she left out a couple of times cause of work. I know how it is no big deal right? Wrong.

"Hey baby is something wrong?" I asked once I opened the door to the house.

"No I'm fine, but thank you for today. I really love you." Mia said pushing me against the wall.

"I love you too." I said kissing her. "Are you sure everything ok?" I asked again

"Baby I'm fine, since Bryce is not here can we have a little fun if you know what I mean?" Mia asked between kisses.

"Are you telling me that your horny?" I asked. Is been a few weeks since we haven't had sex

"Yes and I want your dick in me now!" She says

As we made our way upstairs touching, kissing throwing clothes everywhere. I think that was the quicks we ever took our clothes.

As I got ready to lay her, I see how wet she was. I know it been awhile since our work schedule got in the way and taking care of Bryce we haven't had time for sex.

"Oh Santana hurry up I want you NOW!" Mia whine as I grab a couple of condoms.

"Damn baby calm down I'm take care of you." I said putting on the condom and getting ready to push in."Oh god you feel so good." I said starting off slow. "Damn I miss your pussy."

"Yeah you like how my pussy feels?" She asked. "Oh god Santana your dick feels so good, don't stop please don't stop."Oh god this is amazing, go faster baby, faster."

As she said that I pick up the paced and start going hard and faster.

"Baby I'm about to cum, go faster, faster." Mia demand me

As she said that I reach down and start playing with her clit. She loves it when I do that.

"OH MY GOD SANTANAAAAAA!" Mia scream out loud. When she screamed my name out I released my load into the condom.

"Oh man I missed you."I said taking of the used condom and laying down kissing Mia weak spot. After a few minutes I asked her. "You ready to go again?" I asked kissing her down her sexy sweating body.

"Oh yes baby come on I'm ready. Please come fuck me hard." She says

"Hold on let me gra She cut me off

"Just fuck me Puck!" She yelled out

"Who the fuck is Puck?" I asked yelling at her getting up

"He's no one baby come back to bed? She asked me sitting on her knees in the middle of the king size bed. As I grab some clothes to throw on

"Fuck that I'm leaving!" I yelled back and left the house and got on my Red Kawasaki Ninja ZX 6R.

How can I be so fucking dumb? I should've listen to Brittany and not think with my dick. Where I'm suppose to go? I can't go to Britt's she's on a date with that girl from her dance class. I can't go to my parents house, that's a big NO.

After driving around for 30 minutes I find myself at Quinn apartment door. Before I even knocked she opened the door for me.

"San what's going on? Is everything is ok? I heard your bike out here." Quinn asked pulling Santana into the apartment.

"Is Mia she called me another name during sex." Santana said to Quinn and sat down on the couch.

"San I'm sorry, why would she wanted to cheat on you? I hate say it but I told you so." Quinn said with her hand on my thigh.

"I really don't wanna talk about. Is it okay if I take a shower?" Santana asked getting up

"Yeah sure I still have some of your clothes in my bottom drawer. Let me check on little B first and then I'll go get them." Quinn said getting up as well.

After Quinn check on Bryce and brought Santana some boxers and a t-shirt and some socks to sleep in. Quinn when back to the living room to watch some more tv till Santana was finish with her shower.

When Santana walked into the living room, she found Quinn laying on her side watching tv.

"Hey thanks for taking Bryce this weekend." Santana said as she lifted Quinn's head and place her head in her lap while she put her feet on Quinn's coffee table.

"Hey he's my godson. He can come over anytime he feels like it." Quinn said turning to look up at Santana. While Santana was running her fingers in her hair.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it? You know I'm here for you if you need anything."Quinn said sitting up

"Yeah I'm sure can we just finishing watching tv or something. I mean how can I be so stupid? I really do want it to work between us." Santana said getting mad all over again.

"Hey hey sweetie calm down, is gonna be ok. Quinn was about to finish saying but Santana cut her off with her lips.

Quinn moans into the kiss. As Santana push her down on the couch and laying on top of her. She always wanted to kiss Santana but she didn't never have the courage to do it.

"Wait Santana stop we can't do this. You have a girlfriend an-and I have a boyfriend. Quinn said pushing Santana off of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me. Santana said while leaning up and helping Quinn sit up.

"Is ok we can just forget that this just happened." Quinn said. When Quinn said that Santana nodded her head.

"Sorry I'm just gonna head to bed, if you need anything you know where everything is." Quinn said getting up as Santana layed down.

" Hey Quinn I'm sorry about the kiss I hope everything is cool between us?" Santana asked

"Yeah we are fine, just get some rest and I'll see you in the morning." Quinn said giving Santana a kiss on the forehead and heading to her bedroom.

"Yeah good night." Santana said.

Once Quinn was in her room and settled into bed. After an hour or two of tossing and turning the only thing Quinn was thinking about the kiss that her and Santana had. What would happening if she let Santana finished kissing me. I always wanted to have sex with Santana, I mean I heard stories about her in the locker room in school, how good she was in the bedroom. Little did she know Santana was thinking about the same thing.

Santana been up for awhile writing some lyrics down and thinking about Quinn. After a few moments Santana got up from the couch and made her way down the hall to Quinn room's.

She didn't know what she was thinking. What if she messed up their friendship? They been best friends for nine years.

Little did she know Quinn opened the door and looking at Santana just standing there.

"Oh Santana is something wrong?" Quinn asked looking at Santana. Thinking about should she go for it. Oh what the hell here goes nothing.

Before Santana even opened her mouth Quinn attack her lips. Santana didn't know what to think. Is this a dream or is it really happening? I'm finally get to have sex with the Quinn Fabray.

"Wait, wait Quinn are you sure you want to do this? Santana asked after the pulled apart when air becoming a problem.

"Yes I'm sure, I always wanted to." Quinn said pulling Santana into her room and closing the door.

"Ok." Santana said after laying Quinn down on the top of her bed and setting on top of her. Do you have any condoms? Santana asked taking of Quinn's tank top.

"No but I trust you and besides I'm on the pill." Quinn said

As Santana finished taking off hers and Quinn clothes. She being kissing Quinn everywhere like this is a once in a lifetime dream come true. After she finished kissing everywhere she placed herself between Quinn legs.

Giving Quinn one last final kiss before push in the tip. Quinn let out a moan. She heard Santana wasn't average size and that it was gonna hurt like a bitch, but she didn't care. Santana was finally gonna be hers.

Once Santana pushed all the way in, she stop and let Quinn adjusted to her size. "Baby can I move if I don't I'm gonna cum?" Santana asked.

"Yeah you can move." Quinn said

After hearing that Santana started off with a slow pace. Quinn was a tight fit and she didn't wanna hurt her.

"Oh my god Santana that feels so good. Oh god that's it don't stop, please don't stop." Quinn moaned out

"Oh Quinn you feel so good, your are better than Mia."Santana said picking up the pace. Quinn was really better Mia. It was like Santana was in heaven.

"Shit shit oh my fucking god Santana I'm about to cum! Quinn said. She never have sex like this before. It felt amazing to her body.

Santana felt Quinn's walls tightened around her dick.

"Oh my god! Yes baby right there!" Quinn whispered yelled to her. She couldn't yelled to loud cause Bryce was down the hall. Once Santana reached left hand down and rubbed on Quinn's swollen clit. It was over for Quinn and Santana lets loose.

Quinn came around Santana dick hard and buried her moans into Santana shoulder. At the same time Santana came into to her. She collapsed on top of Quinn's sweating body planting kisses all over her body. While Quinn was trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my god Santana that was insane. Quinn said laughing.

"Is that a good thing?" Santana asked rolling off of Quinn.

As Quinn leaned up and plant a kiss on Santana lips. "It was the best I ever had. She said smiling

 **End of flashback**. Or was it?

What's the worst could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the ones who read, review,favorite, and following this story, it means so much to me. So Thank you. And all mistakes are mines.**

 **Disclaim : I don't own Glee or the characters. But I do own Mia, Eric,and Bryce.**

The morning after Santana and Quinn had slept together. Santana was the first one to wake up. As she was laying there on her back with Quinn cuddling into her side with her head on her chest, while playing with her hair. She remembered what had happened last night. Replaying it over and over again in her head. How her dream finally came true. That Santana Natalie Lopez finally had sex with THE Lucy Quinn Fabray. She remember the first time she layed her eyes on her in the 11th grade. She remembers that day perfectly. What Quinn had on, what Quinn smelled like. It was like love at first sight.

Flashback:

Santana was in her second period English class. She was team up with Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson the glee club couple. She had to work on a project with them since she had came to class late after the bell ring ten minutes ago and there was no other student to work with. She didn't mind working with them, after all Rachel is her next door neighbor and Finn was a dorky ass quarterback of the football team. She don't have any against them, she just didn't wanna work with them. About 30 minutes into class the door opened again and this time it was a goddess walking in. And there she was Quinn Fabray dressed in a long sleeve white button up blouse, with some light blue skinny jeans with a light grey belt and some white/light grey/light blue Nike boat shoes. She looked stunning with her hair in a side way french braid ponytail.

"Class we have a new student join us today. Please welcome Ms. Quinn Fabray and Ms. Fabray Will be working with Ms. Lopez." Mrs. Givens said standing in front of her desk. And when Ms. Givens said Lopez that's when Santana looked up and saw her.

"Ms. Lopez please raise your hand?" Mrs. Givens asked Santana. When Santana raised her hand for Quinn to know who she was working with. Quinn made her way to the back of the class room where Santana was.

"Hi Quinn Fabray nice to meet you." Quinn said with her hand sticking out for Santana.

"Likewise, Santana Lopez." Santana said while shaking her hand and Santana could smell the strawberry and vanilla that she had on.

End of flashback.

Santana didn't know how long she was thinking about that first day they met in till Quinn start to stir in her sleep. Santana smile to herself. This could have been her life. Quinn could have been her wife and Bryce could have been their son. Fairytale only happen in the movies. Santana was all in her thoughts in till Quinn broke her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked in her sleepy voice.

"I was thinking about last night and the first day we met in Ms. Givens English class." Santana said while she was still running her fingers through Quinn hair.

"Oh yeah? What about last night?" Quinn asked Santana while she was getting up to lean against the headboard.

"Well I remember I had this amazing blonde chick name Lucy, and we had sex, but she told me 'it was the best she ever had' I don't know but I could be wrong." Santana said to Quinn smiling. She just wanna see the reaction she will get from blonde.

Soon as Santana sat up against the headboard too, she looked dead into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes. How bad she just wanted to have sex with her again and again and again, but that would never happen again. She gotta go back to that cheating bitch Mia and Quinn going back to Eric.

"Well is only just a little bit before six and I do believe little B always get up at 8 or 8:30, so I do believe we got time left. And plus if this Lucy said that. I would really like to know what was so great about having sex with you?" Quinn said in her cocky voice and before she could say anything else Santana had cut her off with her lips.

"Well that's the case, if you could keep a secret from Lucy. We could do this? I don't won't her to get jealous?" Santana said to her as she got up and placed herself between Quinn legs and pulled her down roughly, so she was laying on her back.

"Yes" Quinn answered as she pulled Santana lips to her lips and start making out.

Once they was kissing for a little while, Santana started to make her way down Quinn's body. She placed kisses everywhere and gave her boobs some attention. Santana did for some reason like playing with her boobs. There was not too big or not too small just perfect. Before Quinn could stop Santana. Santana kissed all the way down between Quinn's legs and spread them wide opened and licked from the top of her slit to the bottom. Quinn was already wet but when Santana licked like that she knew she was gonna be soaked. Just when Santana was about to stick her tongue into her Quinn had stop her.

"Baby, baby stop I'm still sore." Quinn said to the Latina girl when she gently pulled her hair to get her attention.

"I know that's why I'm doing what I'm doing. I know I'm bigger then Eric." Santana said very cocky going back licking Quinn pussy.

In Quinn mind's no doubt that was the best pussy eating she had ever gotten in her life. Santana really know her to work her tongue. Before she know it Quinn had started sucking on Santana fingers. And before she knew it she had came into Santana mouth hard, harder then she ever came in her life. Just when she thought Santana was done. Santana had lean up and kissed her on the lips so she can taste herself. And when she try to pull Santana head down some more to finish kissing her. That's when Santana very gently pushed herself inside of her and everything when black. Before she knew it she can almost three times before Santana nutted into her. Quinn had never in her life had four organisms in a row during sex.

"There's no doubt in mind I'm telling Lucy about that. Oh my god now that was totally insane!" Quinn said out of breath. Santana had kissed her lips one more time before laying down behind her and spooning her her backside and kissed her neck.

They know it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to have sex with each other and everything has to go back to normal, but it felt so normal for them to be together. Quinn had just realized she cheated on Eric and Santana had to figure things out with Mia.

"Santana I think you need to leave and go work things out with Mia." Quinn said out loud

After about 10 minutes Santana had loosen her grip around Quinn's body. She didn't want this to over, but it felt perfect for them to be like this. But she knows Quinn was telling the truth, she had to go and talk to Mia. "I think your right. I do gotta go talk to Mia. We been together for three years and we have a two-year son together. But this doesn't change anything between us." Santana explained as Quinn turned around in her arms.

"I know." Quinn said. Quinn always sometime dreamed about being with Santana. How that she a good wife and Bryce was their son together. She cook and clean and made sure Santana had hot food on the table when she gets home. If only she would have been true to herself and tell Santana how she really feel back in high school at prom. Before she had gotten together with Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to the ones who read, review,favorite, and following this story, it means so much to me. So Thank you. And all mistakes are mines.**

 **Disclaim : I don't own Glee or the characters. But I do own Mia, Eric,and Bryce.**

 **I was supposed to be working on S.D but this got stuck in my head. I promise it would be an update soon**

As Santana gave Quinn one final last passion kiss on the lips. She made her way into the bathroom to take another shower. She didn't know what was gonna happen between her and Quinn now that they had sex twice. She just know she wanted to stick with her forever. As she turned on the shower to warm her water up. Santana was thinking about that day when Quinn find out she had a penis.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It was a Friday night when it happened. Quinn and Santana had became good friends after they worked on their English project. Sometimes Santana would go pick up her for no reasons at all. Quinn had a car but for some reason she likes Santana's pick-up truck. Santana had a dark blue Chevy Silverado with a four inch lifted kit and black rims. People was already thinking her and Quinn was a couple. They would hold hands or give each other kisses on the cheeks or walking each other to classes just silly little things teenage girls do together. Her and Brittany did it all the time before Brittany start dating the head cheerleader Kitty Wilde._

Quinn knew Santana was gay, well a lesbian. The way she dressed, the way she acted. It didn't matter to her she was just happy she found a really good friend on her first week there. Santana wasn't dating anyone at the time. She was just having fun with different girls what's the harm in that.

 _As they was on their way to third period class when Brittany and Kitty walked by Quinn's locker and seen Santana and Quinn talking._

 _"Hey Santana it's a party tonight at my house if you and Quinn wanna come?" Kitty asked Santana and Quinn as they all was heading to math class._

 _"Yeah that's cool." Santana said to Kitty. "Is that alright with you Quinn?" Santana asked turned back around to look at Quinn for an answer._

 _"Yeah that's fine." Quinn answered back as they all made it to math class._

 _As the day when by fast, it was almost eight clock when Santana picked up Quinn. Quinn had on some really tight skinny jeans on with some stripper boots and a black v-neck on and her hair in curls. Needless to say Santana almost pop a boner._

 _"Damn Quinn you look hott!" Santana said to the blonde smiling once she got in the truck._

 _"Thanks" Quinn said. As Santana pulled out of Quinn's driveway. Quinn had put in her favorite mixed CD in the CD player. It was one of their favorite song playing. Worry about you By 2am Club._

 _After Quinn start singing it seems like they made it to Kitty house in no time. Santana had parked her truck in front of the house and got out and help Quinn out of the truck. Quinn finally looked at Santana outfit and she looked hot her damn self. Santana had on some black Levi boot cut jeans with a pair of red and black Nike shoxs, she had on a red v-neck shirt and a black snap back hat on that had LOPEZ on the back in red latters._

 _As they was making their way to the front of the house, they could see there was kids everywhere drinking and having fun in the front yard. When they opened the door the music was loud in the living room_

 _When they made it into the kitchen they saw the glee club there was Brittany, Kitty, Rachel, Finn, Mike, Tina, and others._

 _"Hey San you guys made it!" Brittany said loudly throwing her arms around Santana making her hat fall off and breaking her and Quinn hands apart._

 _"Hey Brittany are you drunk?" Santana asked the blonde. She knew Brittany was drunk but she just wants her to not become stripper drunk again or turn in what the Bella twins called' Brie Mode.'_

 _"What? No I'm just feeling Goooood!" Brittany answered back slurring her words._

 _"Ok. Quinn do you want something to drink?" Santana asked the blonde_

 _"Yeah sure, I'll have whatever you having." She said back to the Latina girl._

 _Once Santana had gotten them both something to drink. The party had started they was drinking and dancing in the living room. Santana had danced with a couple of different girls. A couple of different guys had asked Quinn to dance which she accepted. After she danced with Sam she had grab another drink when she found Santana talking to some blonde hair girl named Kelly. She wasn't jealous or maybe it was the alcohol she was drinking. Before she knew it she walked over to the two of them talking._

 _"Hey Santana do you wanna dance with me?" Quinn asked Santana breaking up there conversation._

 _Santana looked at Kelly for a second and then she looked at Quinn. "Yeah sure." Santana said "Hey Kelly I'll be right back." She told the other blonde while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek._

 _When Quinn grabbed Santana hand and pulled her to the dance floor SoMo We can make love start playing._

I can be tender, I can be rough

I can do anything you care for

Everything above

Baby, let me rock your body, ride your body

Kiss your favorite spot.

 _Santana had her hands on Quinn's wrist and Quinn had her hands around Santana neck. Quinn wasn't drunk she just only had three drinks._

 _Before they knew it the song was over and Santana made her way back to Kelly and Quinn made her way to go talk to Kurt and Mercedes._

 _"Damn girl what was that between you and Santana?" Mercedes had asked_

 _"Nothing we just friends." The blonde said back to her friends_

 _"Um Quinn nothing like that, you even have her hat on." Kurt said_

 _"Umm mm." Mercedes said shaking her head_

 _"Whatever. I'll see you guys later." Quinn said getting up and leaving._

 _After dancing some with some different guys and getting a dance with Brittany. Quinn was getting tired and was ready to go home. It been almost an hour since she seen her best friend. After she seen Rachel she asked her has she seen Santana and when Rachel answer._

 _"Yeah she went upstairs about 15 minutes ago." Rachel replied_

 _"Ok thank you." Quinn said_

 _As Quinn made her way upstairs she looked everywhere for Santana. And when she heard moaning she knocked on the door, but no one didn't answer. So when she opened the door and cut on the lights on. She saw a topless Kelly deepthoating Santana dick._

 _"Oh my god! Santana I'm so sorry." Quinn said. But it was too late Quinn had seen Santana dick._

 _"Oh god!" They heard Kelly say and getting up and leaving._

 _It was till Monday when Santana caught up with Quinn. When she saw her talking to Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina in the hallway._

 _"Hey Quinn can I talk to you for a second?" Santana asked the blonde_

 _Quinn didn't trust herself to open her mouth, so she just nodded her head. As they made it to the choir room to talk. Santana had closed the door and took a sit on the piano and Quinn sat on the patio bench._

 _"Hey I know you been avoiding me but please let me explain?" Santana asked begging. "I miss you over the weekend. Please just say something anything?_

 _"You should have told me? I know you was gay but you have a dick! Was you ever gonna tell me? Now I see why those girls was looking at you that way and throwing themselves on you." Quinn said blowing up at this point Santana had slid of the piano._

 _"WHAT? just come out in say ' hey Quinn you wanna be my friend by the way I was born with a dick instead of a Viagra? It's that what you wanted to head. I have a dick!" Santana asked sarcastically._

 _Quinn had tears in her eyes when Santana raised her voice. Santana and her been friends for three months and she never raised her voice. When Santana realized Quinn had tears in her eyes, the only thing she could have do was wrapped her arms around Quinn._

 _"I'm sorry Quinn please forgive me? I'm so sorry. I don't want this to ruining our friendship. Please say something?" Santana asked on the edge of crying herself._

 _"You could've just told me. I don't care you'll my best friend besides Brittany." Quinn said in the crock of Santana neck_

 _"I'm sorry." That's was the only thing Santana could have said_

 _After that moment in the choir room, they never kept a secret from each other again. Or at least that's what Santana thinks._

 _The only thing else Quinn is lying about is her true feeling for Santana, but she will never tell her that._

 **End of flashback.**

By the time Santana was finished showing and got dressed. She made her way into Quinn's bedroom where she seen Quinn already changed the sheets. When she walked into the living room she saw Quinn with wet hair and a pair of white short shorts and a yellow tank top drinking coffee.

"Hey." Santana said getting Quinn's attention.

"Hey." Quinn said back with a small smile. They didn't really know what to say. Nether of them wanted to leave but Santana had to go before Bryce wake up.

"So I guess I'll see you later when you bring Bryce home for dinner?" Santana asked nervous

"Yeah I'll see you then." Quinn said walking Santana to the front door. Santana gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheeks.

Quinn smiled when Santana gave her a kiss and watched her pull on her jacket and helmet and drove off.

All Santana could think about was now it's time to face the music. It took about an hour to get home, cause she took the long way home. And when she pulled into the garage and made her way into the living room where she saw Mia crying.

 **So I decided to ended there. Next chapter is gonna have a big argument and someone is getting slapped! Oops And you finally get to meet Bryce and Eric, and Brittany finally getting to make her debut. So hopefully you'll stick around.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So I know how y'all thinking that I'm doing the same thing with all my stories and making Santana a stud but I can't help it. And with Bryce been three I love the baby talk, but I don't know how to write it. So I'm going with the closest thing I know. I might lose some favorites and followers but that's ok, I still love ya.**_

 _ **Disclaim : I don't own Glee or the characters.**_

When Santana walked into the living room, she didn't expected to find Mia in there crying. After all it is her fault that they are in this situation now. Santana really didn't know what to say to her as she sat near her on the couch. She had so many questions running through her mind that she didn't no where to start. She looked over and saw that Mia was holding a picture of them together. She remembered when that picture was taken, after they started dating. It was their third date after Mia had told her she was pregnant and they were at the beach. With Santana behind her with her hands wrapped around Mia midsection smiling with her head on her shoulder, but she still couldn't figure out what when wrong. She thought they was happy, but she guess not.

"I only have one question that I really need to know and I want the truth, why did you do it? Why would you cheat on me?" Santana asked her. After a while Mia looked up from the picture that she was holding.

"I don't know, it just kinda happened and I didn't expect for it to go on so long." Mia said in tears. At this point Santana didn't know what to think. Did she just say this long? How long has she been cheating on me?

"Don't lie to me and I mean it how long have you been cheating on me? When you cancelled on dinner all those times or you said you had to work late or you said had plans with your girls. Was you with him? Were you? Did you even think about me or us? You know we has a kid together! We fucking live together for fuck sake. So tell me what I wanna know now!" Santana said raising her voice and getting up from the couch.

"You want to truth? I'll tell you the truth, he was just there and we was talking and he was flirting with me and I was telling him about us and Bryce and I was feeling very vulnerable and before I knew it we were having sex ok! I hated myself after that, but I couldn't help it. Ok that's what you wanted to hear!" Mia asked getting upset. She knows is her fault. Hell Puck was the one made her head chief of nursing so they can work side by side, but who could have blame him she's hot. With long blonde hair and green eyes. She looks just like Sara Underwood.

As tears was rolling down Santana face she can't believe what Mia was saying, but she still was waiting on her to tell her how long she been cheating on her. "You still didn't tell me how fucking long you been cheating on me!? Was he part of your plans this weekend? That's why you kept leaving during the movie to talk to him? Tell me Mia I wanna know! I'm a big girl tell me!" Santana said screaming at the top of her lungs. She never thought that someone she's truly love would do something like that to her. At this point Mia was full on crying again.

"Yes he was part of my plans this weekend. Yes I was talking to him during the movie, but I told him I was with you." Mia said as she was still crying. "And I been cheating on you for a year and half. There your happy, is that's what you wanted to hear? I'm fucking cheating on you!" Mia said through her sobbing.

Since they been dating Santana had never called her a bad name but in the state of mind she's was in. It just slipped out. After all she did meet her in the club through some classmates of hers. She didn't think they was gonna be together that long before she found out Mia was pregnant. But did again on the first night they met they did have sex three times that night. Hell they just can't blame it on the alcohol, but Santana really did like her.

"You're a fucking bitch! I should've listen to my parents. I should've listen to what people was telling me about you. Hell even Brittany was right about you. But no I thought I was in love. Hell I even brought a fucking ring!" Santana said through her tears pulling the ring out of her pockets and throwing it at her.

Before Santana could even say anything else out of her mouth. Out of nowhere Mia slapped the shit out of her. They never before had put their hands on each other, but in the heat of the moment it just happened. As Santana was holding her left cheek Mia just realized what she did. She slapped Santana.

"Baby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, baby I didn't mean too, baby, Santana please say something?" Mia said through her tears as she tries to touch Santana. Santana didn't know what to do. She didn't wanna sink down to her level and hit her. She has a lot going on right now that she can't risk not focusing on.

"I wanna make this work right I really do. Not just for us, but for Bryce. I'm just gonna walk away before I say something that we will both regret." Santana said walking away

"Really just walk away but don't act like your innocent in all of this. All those times them girls was flirting with you and you didn't touch them? I found that hard to believe." Mia said to her, she knew Santana would never cheat on her. She's just mad at herself for letting it go to far. At this point Santana turned around and looked at her with a serious face.

"Are you kidding me right now? I might be a flirt, but I don't touch. Cause I have a girlfriend who I'am faith too, unlike you! Santana said to her as she was still holding her cheek. Yeah Santana might be a big flirt but she would never touch another girl that comes to the studios to work on their album or to work with Brittany at the dance studio, but who can blame her? Santana is a really hot stud. She has the looks, the money, the swag, she can dance and sing and she writes music. Who wouldn't want to be with her?

"Whatever I'm leaving." Said Mia as she was walking to the front door and grabbing her purse and jacket and slamming the door behind her.

"Ugh!" Santana screamed as she kicked the table in the living room. Did she really just pulled a Finn? "Why my life can't be easier?" She asked herself as she made her way into the kitchen to get some ice for her face and was going into the bathroom to check out the damage. Hell that shit really hurts. After she looked into the mirror and saw that it was a little red, she grabbed some medicine and layed down in the living room and was thinking about Quinn. How last night was perfect after all those years she finally got what she wanted. If only she can have more with her. Before she knew it she drift off to sleep.

On the other side of town after Quinn watched Santana rode off. The only thing was on her mind was what happened last night. How everything played out with Santana. How they first kiss was or how Santana made her feel she was something special. Unlike Eric who sometimes treats her like a quick fuck. She liked how Santana took her time with her to explore her body and find her weakness or how she went down on her. Hell the first time with her she wanted to cry. She knew that Santana was most definitely special in that area and her size was the biggest she ever had. Quinn was all caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the bedroom door opening or the little two feet running into the kitchen laughing.

"Hey auntie Quinine me hungry." Said the little boy who looks just like Santana hugging her legs.

"Well is that so?" Quinn asked the little boy shaking his head yes. "Well then should I cook or you want Denny 's? Quinn asked as she was picking up Bryce.

"You, we can have lots and lots of beacon and white sand a-an-and egs." Bryce said to Quinn as she was holding him.

"Ok buddy go-.." before Quinn could finish her sentence the front door opened. The only people who have a key to her place beside Santana and Brittany was Eric. And he been out of town for two weeks now, but he would have called before coming over. She knew it couldn't be Santana cause she had to work out some problems with Mia. And it differently couldn't be Brittany cause it's Sunday and she told her she was gonna be at the dance studio all day until dinner time. As she left the kitchen with Bryce still in her arms, she walked through the living room and saw a tall guy that looks like Zac Efron with a low cut hair that style into a quiff and a neatly trim beard.

"Special delivery!" Eric yelled with a big smile on his face and a dozen of red roses. Quinn can't believe he was there. The last time she talked to him he told her he won't be back for another week. What would had happen if her and Santana were still in bed together?

"Baby you're back!" Quinn says to him as she walks up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips while Bryce was looking at him funny.

"Yeah I thought I'll surprise you, but I didn't know Bryce was here. I missed you and decided to take a couple of days off and spend some time with you." Eric said while he was putting his bag down by the couch.

But really he didn't take a couple of days. He just missed fucking Quinn. Yeah he likes his job, he gets to travel around and sign people to a sports team, but also he gets to meet other girls and fuck them too.

"Sorry if I would've know, I could've kept him next weekend." Quinn told Eric as he was just standing there. "Bryce sweetie how bout you go get changed and we will all go out for breakfast?" Quinn says the little boy before putting him down.

"Ok" Bryce said as Quinn pats him on his bottom as he runs to go get changed. She knew Eric was upset that Bryce was over there. Everytime he comes back home the first thing they do is have sex.

"Well didn't you miss, cause I know I missed you and your body." Eric said in between kiss as he pulled Quinn's body closer to his.

"We can have fun later, just go shower you smell like an airport." Quinn said chuckling. She knew once she saw him everything was gonna be weird now that he's here.

As Santana got up and went to the bathroom to release her bladder. She didn't realize it was after 11. She promised Brittany that she would help her with a few dance numbers and she was supposed to been there by 11.

As Santana rushes to get changes. She's puts on a tank top and some baggy sweat pants and rolled a pants leg up and thrown some extra changing clothes into her gym bag and getting into her red Ford Explorer and drove off.

It was 12 when she pulled into the parking lot. She knew Brittany was gonna yell at her for being late. Before she got out of the truck she checked to make sure some of the swelling went down. As she got out the truck and grabbed her bag and walked into the dance studio.

When she made it into the dance room where Brittany like to performs she spotted her best friend dancing to Justin Bieber sorry. It wasn't until Brittany turned around and spotted the Latina standing and smiling at her. As she went over to the stereo system and stop the music and ran over to Santana.

"Santana!" Brittany said excited as she ran and jumped on her. The blonde always get excited seen her best friend.

"Oh my god Britt I just saw like two days ago." Santana said laughing as she catches Brittany when she jumped on her.

"I know, but I just missed you." Brittany said when Santana put her down.

"Aww I missed y-.." Santana was about to say, but Brittany cut her off.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Brittany asked Santana when she took off her sunglasses. Santana knew Brittany was gonna asked, but she didn't wanna tell her yet, so she just lied.

"Mia slapped me, but I had it coming. I almost stuck it in her ass." Santana told the blonde laughing. She never like lying to her best friend but for now she has to.

"Well damn that's what you get. I told you not all girls like anal." Brittany said hitting Santana shoulders. "Well I'm not gonna yell at you for being late, since you already got punished"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's get started already." Santana says

As Brittany went back to the stereo system and started the song back over. After Brittany told Santana what to do. They end up practicing four times before putting it all together.

When the song started back up. They step apart from each other and start dancing.

 _You gotta go and get_

 _Angry at all of my honesty_

 _You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies_

 _I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?_

 _Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness_

As they was dancing and the music was playing too loud they didn't hear the doors opened.

 _Made those mistakes maybe once or twice_

 _And by once or twice I Mean_

 _Maybe a couple a hundred times_

 _So let me oh let me_

 _Redeem oh redeem oh myself tonight_

 _Cause I just need one more shot, second chances_

As they step closer to each Brittany turned around and start backing tup until her ass started grinding into Santana crotch, while Santana placed her hands on her hips swaying side to side.

 _Yeah_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Cause I'm missing more than just your body, ohh_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Yeah I know oh that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

 _I'm sorry yeah_

 _Sorry yeah_

 _Sorry_

 _Yeah I know that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

"Are you sure they not fucking?" Eric asked Quinn as they was waiting for them to finish dancing.

 _I'll take every single piece of the blame_

 _If you want me too_

 _But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two_

 _I'll go I'll go and then_

 _You go you go out and spill the truth_

 _Can we both say the words, say forget this?_

"What? No they are just best friends." Quinn said to h-...

 _Yeah_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Cause I'm missing more than just your body, ohh_

 _Is it too late now to sor-.._

As Brittany was about to start grinding on Santana again, Bryce came out of nowhere and ran over and tracker his mom and aunty Brittany down.

"I didn't think we practiced like that." Santana said as she was getting up off of Brittany's back laughing.

As Quinn made it over to them, after she stop the music. "Oh I'm so sorry guys. I didn't think he would had ran over here." Quinn said to them as she was apologized for messing up the dance number.

"Naw is cool, we needed a break anyways." Santana said as she picked up her son. "What have I told you about running?" She asked Bryce. "Not too, bu-buu-but me was happy to you mommy." He said with his puppy dog eyes. He must've had gotten that from his auntie Britt.

"Hey go play with Britt while I talk to Quinn." Santana told her son when she put him down. When Bryce had ran over to Brittany, Santana turned back around to face Quinn. "How did you know I was here?" Santana asked the blonde while she took a slip of water.

"I tried calling your cell and you didn't answer and I stopped by the music studio and saw you truck, but what hell happened to face?" Quinn asked her as she placed her hand on the red sore spot. She has a clue of what happened.

"Oh is nothing, I'll tell you about it later. So when did he came back?" Santana asked the nodded her head towards Eric.

"This morning probably an hour after you left. He surprised me by taken a couple of days off to spend with me." She said looking down. She really didn't wanna look at Santana. Cause Santana knows the first thing Eric does when he comes home to Quinn.

"Oh" Santana said awkwardly. "Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?" Santana asked her. Its been a traditional on Sunday night's to have dinner at her's or Britt's or Quinn's place for the longest.

"Yeah we just gonna spend some time together and then I'll be over, and say bye to Eric. I see where Bry get that from." Quinn told her as she gave her a quick hug. 'Hell even Bryce doesn't like him, that's funny' Santana said to herself.

"Ok I'll see you later, and is not my fault he doesn't him." San told her as she waved bye to Eric

"Yeah, whatever I'll see you later." Quinn said chuckling.

'She gonna be the death of me.' Santana told herself as she's watches Quinn and Eric leaving.

 **Till next time. I know some of you might gonna be upset, but I decided to put BER on hold and focuses on Quinntana instead of Brittana, but don't worry it won't be too.**

 _ **Thanks to the ones who read, review,favorite, and following this story, it means so much to me. So Thank you. And all mistakes were mines.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to the ones who reading, reviewing, favorites, and following this story, it means so much to me. So Thank you. And all mistakes are mines.**

 **Disclaim: I don't own Glee or the characters. Lyrics belong to Travis Garland**

As Santana watched Eric and Quinn left with his hand on Quinn's ass. She didn't hear Brittany was calling her name. "Hey Santana?" I been calling you for the last five minutes." Brittany said while Bryce was laughing at his mommy.

"Sorry I just zoned out." She says shaking her head and picking up her son who was trying to reaching up to her. "Hey can I ask you a question? I mean all jokes aside." Santana says as they were walking to Brittany office in the dance studio and sat on the couch as she placed Bryce in her lap and let him watch a movie on her phone while she has a real conversation with Brittany.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" The blonde says drinking a sip of her water.

It was now or never Lopez come on you can do this! She said to herself in her head. "How do you feel about Eric? I'm mean him and Quinn been together for two years and I don't know, it's something about him I don't like." Santana said looking over at Brittany who was letting the question process in her head.

"Santana are you trying to tell me that you have more than friendship feelings for Quinn or you just been overprotective? Like I know how you are and I just don't wanna see you get hurt and Quinn doesn't even likes girls or is it something she's not telling us? I mean plus you have Mia and Quinn is with Eric and this is the happiest I seen her in a relationship since her father set her up with that d.a Biff." Brittany tells her childhood best friend.

Wait she was thinking that Brittany hated Mia? I know they somewhat talk because of me, but when I told her about her being pregnant she flipped out and pushed me over and kicked her in her nuts in front of Quinn. She can remembered like it was yesterday.

 **Flashback**

 _It was a Tuesday afternoon around lunchtime when Santana got a call from Mia saying that they needed to talk. Yeah after they met through some friends from school at the club and had sex twice that night and once again in the morning, Santana had left her number for Mia to call her. Yeah every since that Friday night when they met between both of their schedulers they made some time to get to know each other, but at the same time still fucking. Santana was definitely feeling Mia, like she hasn't really feIt that way about somebody. It wasn't until Mia realizes she was late, a week and a half late, but then again she's been extremely extra horny lately._

 _'Yeah maybe I'm just stressed out with work and school?' Mia said to herself while she was getting ready to meet Santana for dinner. Back in high school who would have thought that Mia Parker would have like girls? Well a girl. It's just something about Santana she's likes and she just can't think of why? As she was applying the last finish touches of her makeup the doorbell ring twice. As she yelled out coming, she soon made her way to the door and opened it no doubt there she was standing there looking sexy. Dressed in dark blue Levi jeans with some navy blue and white Air Jordan 13 and a white long sleeve button down shirt tucked in with her hair in a straight ponytail with diamond studs earnings in her ears. Santana looked amazing to her with flowers in her hands. After a minute or two Santana was the first one to break the ice._

 _"Wow you look amazing." Santana said as she placed a kiss on Mia cheek. She were wearing a tight sliver short dress that stop at the top of her knees and 4 inch high heels shoes to match with her blonde hair style straight down. Hell the only thing Mia was thinking of were to skip dinner and let's move on to sex. "Baby are you okay?" Santana says as Mia still didn't say nothing, waving her hands in her face._

 _"Sorry you just look so sexy right now." Said the blonde who were just starting at the Latina which cost her to smile._

 _Before she could even say anything else, she ran into the bathroom throwing up. It was about 10 minutes later when Mia walked back into her bedroom where Santana were sitting at her computer desk._

 _"Hey I don't think it's such a good idea if we go out tonight. I really don't feel so good." Mia said as she was charging her clothes._

 _"Oh, okay do you need me to stay or get you some soup? I don't mind at all." Said the Latina while she got up from the desk chair._

 _"Um, no I'm good but, I'll call you tomorrow. It just my stomach is hurting a little and I won't be able to keep anything down right now." Mia said walking Santana to the front door and turned around to hug her._

 _"Okay." Santana says as she placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay or something?" She says again just in case she needs something._

 _"Yeah I'm sure, you don't have to stay. I'll just call you tomorrow." Mia said while she opened the door for Santana and watch her get into to her truck and leave. Once Santana had pulled off Mia quickly grabbed her purse and car keys and went out the front door. When she got to her car she pulled out her phone and dial her best friend Megan._

 _"Hello" the voice answer_

 _"Hello hey Megan it's Mia are you busy? Mia says panicking_

 _"No just studying why what's wrong?" Megan asked the blonde over the phone._

 _"I'll tell you when I get there in a few." Mia said hanging up._

 _Once Mia had pulled up at Megan's apartment building. She got out and went to the third floor and knocked on her door. Not even thirty seconds later Megan opened up the door for Mia._

 _"Hey are you okay?" Megan asked pulled Mia into the living room._

 _"I don't know? I mean I'm late like almost two weeks late and I'm kinda freaking out here." Mia said throwing her hands up in the air._

 _"Maybe you're just stressed or you'll just missed counted your days or something." Megan said as she put her hand on Mia's shaking legs._

 _"No I think I'm pregnant." Mia said out loud for the first time since she threw up. So what if she pregnant? What if her father was right about her spreading her legs just like her mother. How she's gonna tell Santana they not even dating. She knows she really likes Santana and maybe they can be more than friends with benefits._

 _"Well how about we go to wal-mart and get a couple of tests to make sure okay?" Megan says as Mia nods her head._

 _Once they made it to the car it took them 20 minutes to get to wal-mart and only took them 5 minutes to get 3 different pregnancy test and a bottle of gatorade. About time they made it back to Megan apartment building Mia was ready to take the tests. After Mia peed on the three sticks she began to get more nervous._

 _"I can't do this. Wh-what if she doesn't believe me? What I'am gonna do with a baby?" Mia said panicking again_

 _"Mia sweetie calm down it's gonna be okay? Okay and she's gonna believe you cause if she's that incredibly in bed the way you told me then she's gonna believe you. She's the only person you been having sex with since the two of you met. I'm here for you, so let's go see if you're pregnant." Megan said to Mia hugging her as Mia was sobbing._

 _As they walked back into the bathroom the timer went off. 'Okay Mia you can do this.' Mia said taking a deep breaths to calm her nerves down. After she looked at the first one it said **pregnant** , then she looked at the second one **pregnant**. Hell she didn't look at the third on cause she knew it would read the something pregnant._

 _"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Mia kept repeat now crying. "Megan I'm pregnant."_

 _The only thing Megan could do was to hold her best friend. "It's gonna be okay." Megan say as she was rocking Mia._

 _So now she's here waiting on Santana to come meet her for lunch. Once she spotted Santana walking into the dinner with a black v-neck and khaki cargo shorts and some Nike air max 90 ultra moire._

 _"Hey I'm glad you called." Santana said smiling when she got to the table and Mia got up and hugged her._

 _"Yeah you know I just been busy with school and work and stuff, sorry about Saturday night my stomach was kinda been bothering me lately." Mia explained to the Latina girl sitting in front of her._

 _"Yeah no problem but it was something I want to ask you, but um I don't wanna sound like we are in fifth grade. What are we doing? I mean are we dating? Or are we just gonna keep doing this friends with benefits? Cause I really like you and" but she cut Santana sentence off._

 _"Wait, Santana let me say this first. I have something to tell you and you might or might not believe but I'm pregnant."Mia said looking down cause she was afraid of how Santana were looking at her._

 _"I'm sorry what? Hey Mia look at me please? What you just say?" Santana says as she reached over to grab Mia hands._

 _"I said I'm pregnant Santana." Mia said again but this time with tears in her eyes._

 _"Okay and I'm supposed to freak out or something? I'm mean we been having a lot of sex since we've met." Santana said chuckling but really in the inside she was freaking out._

 _'Oh my god! What the fuck I'm I gonna do? My parents are gonna be fucking pissed. And Brittany and Quinn? They gonna cut off my dick. I know Brittany will she always telling me to wrap it and now look. And Quinn? Now I know I don't have a chance with her. I mean is not like she likes me anyways but I would like to think I still have a chance in the future.' Santana were thinking to herself._

 _"No I just thought you was gonna denied it. I mean come Santana I know you heard them stories about me sleeping around on campus and some people told me you're the player type." Mia said sobbing._

 _"Have you thought about keeping it? I mean I know we really don't know each other but I really like you and Saturday night I was gonna ask you to be my girlfriend." Santana said as she moved closer to Mia who had stop sobbing._

 _"Yeah I'm gonna keep it I can't kill a baby and maybe we can try again later about me being your girlfriend." Mia said to Santana. Only to see that sad look on Santana face when she said no._

 _"Oh okay." Santana said sadly. 'Maybe I really didn't think this through right? Come on Santana don't this get out of your feelings, she just needs time. She probably don't really like you. Or maybe is all about your money or the sex? I don't know. Santana were thinking to herself when the waitress came over to take their order._

 _After they placed their order and their food came they talked about other stuff and about the pregnancy. Yeah Santana always wanted a kids but not this early in life. She's only 22 and have so much going on. She always thought maybe when she be in her thirties and have a little family with a wife and two or three kids and a dog in a nice house in the suburbs. After Santana paid for their lunch she walked Mia outside to her car._

 _"Thank you for lunch. I mean you didn't have to pay I asked you to lunch not the other with around." Mia said breaking the awkward silent._

 _"Yeah no problem I mean this kinda made up for Saturday, um maybe we can go out to dinner Thursday if you'll not busy?" Santana says leaning against her car._

 _"Yeah we can go." The blonde said back to Santana. When they were eating she thought about what Santana said to her about being her girlfriend. She never had a girlfriend before and she is pregnant with her child maybe she can give it a try._

 _"So I'll see you Thursday night. I have to go see my parents and tell them." The Latina said giving the blonde a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As Santana watched Mia left she pulled out her phone and called her parents to see where they at and then text Brittany and Quinn to meet her at her parents house._

 _Once she made it to her childhood home Brittany and Quinn pulled up at the same time as her. 'Damn I didn't think they would be here so quick.' Santana said getting out her truck._

 _After she gave Quinn and Britt a quick hug they all walked into the house and into the den. Once everyone were seated Santana was trying to figure out a way to tell them the news. She can't really beat around the bush with this one. They gonna find out sooner or later. Here go's nothing. Santana takes a really deep breath before speaking._

 _"Well y'all know I been kinda seeing this girl Mia right?" Santana asked as she received nods. "Well we're not actually dating but we know each other for at least a month and today she told me she's pregnant and it's mine's." Santana said looking at her parents. Her parents always remain her about sleeping around and Brittany is always on her ass when they go out about using condoms._

 _"What do you mean she's pregnant Santana?" Gloria Lopez asked her daughter. Really Santana is just like her father he is consistently thinking about sex. She never thought Santana could have kids. But then again this is a miracle just like when the doctors said she couldn't have any kids too._

 _"She said she's pregnant. I mean we're were having a lot of sex going on and I may or may not used condoms all the time." Santana explained looking at her mother with tears forming in her eyes while Travis Lopez and Brittany and Quinn were straight staring at them. Neither of them don't know what to say. After a few minutes in silent Mr. Lopez finally spoke._

 _"I can't believe you Santana after all those talks we had and you end up doing something so stupid and your not even dating her? What the hell is wrong with you?" Travis asked his daughter._

 _Before Santana could even get a word out her mother got up and walked away she didn't wanna hear any of this anymore. "See what you did? You'll upset your mother." Travis said walking away to go check up on his wife._

 _"Wait mom?" Santana said getting up as well, but when she turned around Brittany got up and pushed her over." What the hell Britt?" Santana asked getting up from the floor and when she did Brittany then kicked her in her nuts. "Oh my god! Brittany what the fuck is wrong with you? Those were my nuts you kicked."Santana yelled to the blonde while holding her crotch. And when Brittany was about to hit her again that's when Quinn had finally said something._

 _"Brittany just stop it now!" Quinn said getting up and kneeling by side Santana to check on her and holding her other arm to stop Brittany. "I know you'll pissed, but we're all are and she know better than that." Quinn said while she was helping Santana to the couch._

 _"What the fuck Santana? I told you she was no good and you end up knocking her up? Your parents trough you better hell you just don't fucking listen." Brittany said storming out. She really is pissed at Santana. 'White girls ain't nothing but trouble, but we love them.' Brittany were thinking to herself about that old memory in high school as she got into her car and left._

 _Back in the living room Quinn had went to the kitchen to get Santana some ice to put on her crotch and decided to finally speak about what Santana just told them. "I really don't know what to say. I guess I'm shocked that you still talking to her or that's she's pregnant? But I'm happy for you, I always know you wanted kids. But I have to go I have a photo shoot." Quinn said getting up and hugging Santana before she go. As she was almost out of the den she turned around to Santana. "Hey Brittany and your parents will come around just give them some time." She said while grabbing her purse and walking out. But really she wanted to be the one and only to have Santana kids._

 _After a couple of hours Santana had finally got up and talk to her parents. She was feeling bad about the situation that she's in. She knows she was being stupid and careless but at the same time she's was having fun. After she apologized to her parents and Brittany everything had went back to normal and Mia finally came around asked Santana to be her girlfriend first._

 **End of flashback**

"Yeah I guess you're right, but the same goes for you. I don't care if it's a guy or girl I'm gonna be whooping their asses if I see you been mistreated." Santana said with a serious face while Brittany just staring at her.

"Santana watch your mouth!" Brittany says hitting Santana. "Plus since we been friends I never seen or saw you hit a girl before." Brittany said come to think about it.

"Yeah yeah whatever mother." Santana said laughing

"You'll just mad cause mama Lopez likes me better than you." Said the blonde sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever you just still have a crush on her." The Latina said laughing costing Bryce to look at her. "Was so funny mommy?" Bryce asked while he turned around to look at his mommy.

"Nothing just your aunty being silly as usual." Santana said while she placed a kiss to the back of his head. "Do you wanna run it one more time?" Santana say as to turns to look at Brittany who has a big smile on her face while looking down at her phone.

"Why are you all smiling for?" Santana asks with a smirk on her face as she placed Bryce in her seat so she can stand up and stretch out.

"Is Joanna the girl I went with last night. She was asking me to meet her for lunch." Brittany said blushing she hasn't really been in a real relationship since Kitty broke off their engagement before she left and went to New York. But Santana can differently see her best friend has been happy since she started dating her.

"So when do I get to meet her?"

"I guess tonight if I can bring her? She's still kinda new to dating girls and all and I don't want to overwhelm." The blonde explained to the Latina girl.

"Well dang I thought I could turn girls but yeah she can come I don't mind." Santana says as they both walked out with Bryce behind them out of Brittany's office to the front desk so they could both shower and have Eve watch Bryce. "Hey be good for Eve and we can stop for ice cream and at toys r us okay?" Santana said to Bryce as he shakes his head and she said her parents soiled him? I think is the other way around. "Okay good thanks Eve." Santana said walking to the back to take a shower.

"Yeah no problem boss lady"

After about thirty minutes later both ladies were showed and clean and said they goodbyes and went their separate ways.

On the other side of town Eric was thrusting away into Quinn's pussy for the pass twenty minutes and she still didn't come yet. When they left Santana and Brittany they stop at wal-mart to buy some condoms and went to Eric's place. They been having sex for the past hour and half and Eric has came three times to her none. She has faked twice the first two times they have done it. Quinn knew this was gonna be a problem. Not even 7 hours ago she was just having sex with Santana. She didn't wanna sound so typical but Santana really was the best she ever had.

"Oh shit you like that baby? You like how big daddy Eric dick feels." Eric says while he's still thrusting into Quinn hard and playing with her right nipple.

"Yeah baby right there, that feels so good." Quinn said in her fake voice. Maybe she should've became an actress. Hell the only reason she had got wet the second time she thought about Santana on top of her thrusting in and out. And that veins on her dick. Just thinking about her she wanna cum, but not with Eric on top of her. She knows that's wrong but she can't help it.

"Oh shit." Eric screamed while pulling out and taking the condom off and cuming on Quinn's stomach and laying beside her. "Woo that was a workout there. Maybe I should leave more often than." Eric says with a stupid ass smirk that makes Finn's grin looks like the best smile in the world.

"No then I'll miss you and no one will be here to take care of my needs." She said turning to lay on her side to kiss up on Eric while he was dosing off to sleep.

After fifteen minutes laying there Quinn had got up leaving Eric to rest a little and went to the bathroom to clean herself off and jumped into the shower. She been with Eric for two years after she found Biff with another man in his room on their anniversary. And once again she let her father picked out her boyfriends. Always a daddy's girl and never could say no to him. After she got out of the shower she went back into the room with her bath towel wrapped around her body. When she found her some shorts and a bra she leftover in the dresser draw, she was looking for a shirt when Eric had got up and wrapped his hands around her from the back.

"Hey where you're thinking you're going?" Eric asked as he was placing kisses on the back of Quinn's neck.

"I'm getting ready to go over Santana house." The blonde says as she turned around in Eric's arms.

"Oh right I forgot. Are you coming back here after you leave or you'll going home?" Eric asks as he was smelling Quinn's wet hair and getting turned on again. He just loves how her hair smells.

"I don't know why?"

"Well how about you give me some head before you go?" Eric said while pushing Quinn on her knees. After Quinn was finished sucking him off she went back into the bathroom to brush her teeth again. She really don't like going down him, but it's makes him happy. After she was finished she finally found a shirt and kissed Eric goodbye and left to head over to Santana place.

After they went for ice cream Santana had taken Bryce to toys r us just like she promised him for being good for Eve. After spending 400 hundred dollars on a power wheel and on some toy cars Bryce wanted, Santana was beat. When Santana pulled up in the driveway at their house Bryce was knocked out cold. She know letting him have ice cream and playing around in the toy store would tried him out. After she placed Bryce in his room she went back outside to grab his new toys to bring in the house. Once she placed his toys in the play room and his power wheel in the garage. She went to the kitchen to take out stakes to grill for tonight. As she looked at the clock she saw it was a quarter till 6 when Quinn ranged the doorbell. She got caught up writing a song after she washed a load of clothes and straight up the place and played with Bryce in the playroom after he was finished taking his nap.

"Hey" Quinn said with a small smile on her face. "Where's Brittany I didn't see her car outside?" Quinn asked as she set her purse and phone down on the small table in the hall by the door.

"Oh she went out to lunch with some girl named Joanna. They should be here in a few." Santana said as they walked to the kitchen.

"Ahh she finally dating again? Where did she met her at?" Quinn ask as she sat down at the breakfast bar watching Santana seasoning the stakes to grill.

"At the studio, she's in one of her classes and nearly new to dating girls." Santana explained while she were finish seasoning the meat to take outside. "Are you coming?"

"No I'm go see Bryce to see what he's doing." Quinn says as she was getting up from the breakfast bar and was heading to the hallway to look for Bryce. When she got to his play room she saw him watching Disney XD so she went into the living room where Santana were writing a song. You Made Your Bed (so lay in it) papers on the coffee table.

 _You fucked up, don't you know it, babe?_

 _When you wake up, you'll still see my face_

 _I'm so happy you're through with me_

 _'Cause when you break up you know someone's gonna feel the pain_

 _Could've given you everything that you wanted_

 _Opened up and you slammed your love right in my face_

 _Tried to give you my heart but you didn't want it_

 _Now you lay awake thinking of me_

 _You made your bed_

 _Go right ahead and lay in it_

 _Visions of me be filling up your head_

 _What you wanted, oh, my dear, what you thought you wanted_

 _You made your bed so lay in it_

 _Oh, you know you better_

 _Probably think I want you back now_

 _And every time he lay you down_

 _Try to keep my name from coming out your mouth_

 _'Cause I'm the only one you think about_

As she were reading the lyrics she didn't hear Santana come back into house and were watching her.

"You like you it?" I mean is not finished yet I got sidetracked." Santana said as she walked into the living room to seat next to her.

"Shit, Santana you scared me." Quinn said holding her chest. "Yeah so far it's looks good. So are you gonna tell me what happened this morning?" She asks as she set the papers back down.

"Long story short I called her a fucking bitch and she slapped me and then left. To tell you the truth I haven't seen or heard from her yet, but anyway come on you can help me finishing cooking." Santana says as she pulled Quinn up with her.

As they were in the kitchen after Santana made the baked beans and put the potatoes in the oven and checked on the stakes and took Bryce some juice. She made her way back into the kitchen where Quinn were making the salad she couldn't help herself. She walked behind Quinn and wrapped her hands around her waist and started kissing her on her neck. To Quinn it felt good, but she knew it was wrong and had to stop her.

"Santana, stop we can't do this." Quinn try to say but it came out as a moan. 'How the hell she knew that's my weak spot?' Quinn through to herself when Santana start sucking on her earlobe. She couldn't stop herself when she turned around in Santana's arms and start kissing her back. Quinn had wrapped her legs around Santana waist and slide over a little to move over to the side counter and placed herself there without breaking the kiss and had Santana between her legs. Just as Santana was getting hard and they were all in to it. Someone had walked in on them.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." The voice said

"Shit" Santana said

 **Who walked in?**

 **Mia?**

 **Brittany?**

 **Bryce? Or someone else**

 **Sorry for the long wait I have some much going on right now. And to S.D Kitty had won and a update will be soon. Thanks for sticking around: )**

 **I really don't ask for much feedback but just let me know how y'all like the story and what y'all would like to see**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : **I don't own Glee or the characters. All mistakes are mines.**

 **And also I wanna try something different and I might lose some fans and not that much of Quinntana in this chapter.**

 **Does anyone knows someone that would like to be my beta or proof read my stories for me? I would really appreciate that. I don't wanna waste anybody time with my nonsense, but for now I'll just go with what I know.**

 **Song by:Mario but I like Travis Garland songs and covers don't judge me. Tapping out**

 **Warning: Crying during sex or not**

"Sorry I didn't mean to." The voice said as she turned around

"Shit" Santana said She doesn't know what to feel embarrassed about? Having a hard on in the kitchen or Having some girl she never seen before walked in on her and Quinn?

Quinn who had covered her face in Santana neck. She didn't wanna see if it was Mia or Brittany walked in on them or worse Bryce. How could they be so careless? Just because they acting like some horny teenagers in the heat of the moment. She slowly unwrapped her legs from around Santana and got of the countertop.

"Oh my god Santana whose was that?" She asked still in shock

And the only think Santana is trying to do is get rid of her hard on by thinking of Sue Sylvester. Yeah she knows is wrong but it works all the time back in high school and its still works now. "I don't know." She said fixing her jeans and walking into the living room where she hears her son laughing with Quinn right behind her.

When she walked in she saw Brittany and Bryce playing and the brunette hair girl that walked in on them sitting on the other side of the living room with a smile on her face while watching Brittany and Bryce playing with his toy cars.

"Hey Santana this is Joanna, Joanna this is Santana she's my best friends/co-partner of the dance studio." Brittany said with a smile on her face. Her and Santana been best friends since they were five years olds when Brittany and her mom moved in with her grandparents next door to the Lopez's

"Hi nice to meet you," Joanna said while getting up to shake Santana hands "and you must be Mia?" She said looking over at Quinn who had stop in the walk way of the living room.

"No actually I'm Quinn, Brittany other best friend." She said walking into the room all the way to shake her hands.

"Oh I thought you're were Mia, sorry." Joanna said while looking between Santana and Quinn after she shook Quinn hands.

All three of them were thinking this is gonna be awkward dinner.

Joanna could have sworn Brittany said Santana girlfriend name was Mia not Quinn? Maybe I misheard her or something.

Quinn was the first one to break the silent when Bryce wrapped his small arms around her legs. "Um Santana you wanna go check on the steaks while I go set the table?" She asks as she pulled Bryce up on her.

"Yeah, you wanna come help me Britt?" Santana asked the other blonde before walking out

"Yeah sure," she said getting up but before giving Joanna a kiss "just make yourself at home and if you're need anything just ask Quinn." She jogging to catch up with Santana leaving just Joanna and Bryce in the living room while Quinn left to go set the table.

Outside in the backyard with Santana and Brittany while Santana were taking the steaks of the grill she saw Brittany had a big grin on her face like she was happy again. She hated seen her best friend after Kitty broke off the engagement, Brittany said she had everything planned out. Once they became Mrs&Mrs she was gonna ask Kitty for a baby using Santana sperm. But Kitty freaked out and move to New York leaving Brittany behind and heart broken. Santana never wants to see her friend go through that again.

"So San what do you think of her? She asks as Santana sat the pan down and looked back over at the blonde.

"She looks good and I'm glad to see you happy again." The Latina said hugging her best friend and gave her a kiss on the forehead while standing on her tip toes.

"Thank you." She smile at her

In the living room after Quinn had set up the dining room table she went back into the living room where Bryce were still playing with his cars while sitting in Joanna lap. 'His gonna be just like Santana loves blonde.' She said to herself when she sat down on the loveseat.

But when Quinn wasn't in the living room Bryce had found a small square box by the end table and gave it to Joanna. She didn't know what to do with it, but she could say one thing about Santana she's got great taste. The box has a 1 7/8 carat total diamond engagement ring in 14K white gold in it.

"So Joanna, how long have you been seeing Brittany?" Quinn had asked the brunette after the awkward silent.

"Just a few weeks. She's actually the first girl that I have been seeing," She replied while looking over at the blonde " so how long have you been dating girls?" She asks as she caught Quinn off guard

"Oh I don't date girls I have a boyfriend, but what you saw earlier it wasn't nothing and please don't say anything to Britt about it." She said to her wishing Santana and Brittany hurry back in here.

This is all fucking Santana fault. She had to get turned on which turned her on to. Her sexy plump lips, her muscles ripped biceps and her toned abs just thinking about her is getting her wet. It was her fault too she could stop her, but she didn't.

It's wasn't long before Brittany and Santana came back into the house with steaks. After Santana had taken Bryce to wash his hands they all made their way into the dining room when Brittany had placed the food. They all sat around the table and was getting to know each other. Joanna and Santana found out they share the same birthday which is May 12th and Joanna is two years older than them.

After dinner was over Brittany and Joanna had cleaned up the kitchen since they didn't help with cooking while Santana and Quinn took Bryce to bathroom for a bath.

While in the kitchen they were almost done when a question been on Joanna mind since she saw Santana and Quinn making out earlier. She knows is not her place to ask questions but she just can't help it.

"Hey can I ask you something about Quinn and Santana?" She says as she drying her hands off on a dry dish rag

"Yeah sure" she said doing the same thing Joanna just did with her hands and turning to give her her full attention.

"Um I know we just met and everything and they seem like really cool people and all but Quinn said she have a boyfriend, but are they sleeping with each other or what?" She asks she knows she step out of line and Quinn told her not to say anything to Brittany but like she said before she just can't help it.

Brittany doesn't know how many times she gets asked that question. Hell that use to ask that question about her and San all the time.

"No sweetie they aren't and yes Quinn does have a boyfriend named Eric, it's just sometimes he doesn't likes being around all of us girls." She says as she's wrapped her arms around Joanna" but they just act like they are an old married couple but they are just friends but just don't worry about that. So come on let's go pick out the movie." She said while pulling her with her into the living room.

By the time Brittany had picked out the movie' Transformer' and pop two bags of popcorn Santana, Quinn and Bryce were in the living room. Half way through the movie Quinn and Santana were stealing quick glance at each other thinking nobody saw them but both Brittany and Joanna did.

After the movie was over Brittany and Joanna were getting ready to leave when Brittany excuse herself to the bathroom. After Brittany came back she said her goodbyes to her godson and to Quinn who were still in the living room while Santana walked Brittany and Joanna out to her car.

"So Joanna, it was nice meeting you." Santana said while giving her a hug

"Likewise but your son found this in the living room earlier." She said pulling back with the box in her hands for Santana to take.

'How in the hell I forgot about that?' She thought "thank you" was all She said before hugging Brittany 'maybe I should tell her the truth about Mia?' "I'll explain tomorrow" She said to the blonde while she held up the box

After she watched Brittany pulled off she walked back inside her were she saw Quinn and Bryce putting a puzzle together. "So she was nice." Santana says costing Quinn to look up from the table

"Yeah she was I'm glad Brittany finally found someone," She said with a small smile "listen is getting late and I have to shoot a photo shoot tomorrow." She said getting up from her knees.

"Oh, yeah let me walk you out," She said she thought they were gonna talk for a little bit but she guess wrong.

Once Quinn had grabbed her purse from the table in the hallway and Santana picked up Bryce in her arms as they had walked outside in silence.

"So I guess I'll call or text you tomorrow?" The blonde says awkwardly

"Yeah we can just meet up for lunch if you're not too busy."

"Yeah but you're paying." She said giving Bryce a kiss and a hug

"Don't I always pay? She asked laughing

"Yeah whatever," she said giving Santana a hug "I'll see you tomorrow." She said getting into her Range Rover and leaving

As she turned around and started walking back inside the house Bryce had put his head into the crook of Santana neck. She knows it was getting close to his bedtime which is 10. Yeah she's knows that's a late bedtime for a three year old but if he goes the bed before 10 he's always get moody and when he's moody Santana gets moody and nobody likes it when Santana gets Moody. "Hey are you sleeping with me or you're a big boy tonight?" She asked as she locks the doors and was walking to her bedroom. 'I guess you'll sleeping in here.' She said to no one. Every time he leaves for the weekend he always sleeps in the room with her and Mia. Who hasn't call or text her since this morning yeah she doesn't care though but they have a kid together who hasn't been home in three days.

After Santana had placed him into her bed on Mia side and placed pillows around him so he won't fall again she quickly went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once she was finished in the shower she change into a t-shirt and gym shorts and checked her phone to make sure Quinn and Brittany had made it home safely which they did and called it a night.

While laying down on her side she didn't know how long before she had dose off to sleep, but the last thing that was on her mind was Quinn and how she would like to have sex with her again.

 **In her dream: (just skip it)**

Out of nowhere and somehow she had pinned Quinn against the door and wrapped her legs around her waist. Her lips were latched on Quinn's pulse point while her hands were tangle in Santana dark locks.

 _Your body, body_

 _My body, body, body, girl_

 _Your body, my body_

 _A silhouette that'll make the whole world wanna make love_

 _Fill me up, with your lovin'_

 _So why the hell would I go out and try to get more?_

 _Uuh, making love to an angel, there's something so dangerous 'bout the way you love_

 _Ain't nobody patient like me, so take this lovin' right here_

 _Gon' act like I'm tryin' to put something in the middle_

 _Break your body down little by little_

 _I know you feel me holding tight so gonna let go_

 _Get your second win, here we go again_

She made her way with Quinn's legs still wrapped around her waist and carried her to the room and laid her down on top of the bed and looked straight into her beautiful hazel eyes'Damn she really is an angel'she thought to herself before ripped her shirt off to expose her pink lace Victoria's secret bra and started taking her time with her.

 _Ain't no tappin' out, on me_

 _Ain't no referee, countin' their way to three_

 _Ain't no tappin' out, on me_

 _You say you're a bad girl, so show me a bad girl_

 _It's alright (ain't no tappin' out, one, two, three)_

 _Stay in the fight (ain't no tappin' out, one, two, three)_

 _We got all night (ain't no tappin' out, one, two, three)_

 _You sayin' we steady babe, no tappin' out on me_

It wasn't long before they wasn't just having sex but they were making love. Just having her dreams come true for one night to just make love to her over and over again it was something amazing to just watching her come.

 _Round 2, look at the time_

 _It's round 2, you're so damn fine and_

 _In this room, moment of silence..._

 _Damn, lookin' at you, girl_

 _I'm gonna pray to God that you never fall_

 _And even though you're an angel_

 _There's something dangerous 'bout the way you love_

 _Baby don't give up on me, oh baby_

 _Ain't no tappin' out, on me_

 _Ain't no referee, countin' their way to three_

 _Ain't no tappin' out, on me_

 _You say you're a bad girl, so show me a bad girl_

 _It's alright (ain't no tappin' out, one, two, three)_

 _Stay in the fight (ain't no tappin' out, one, two, three)_

 _We got all night (ain't no tappin' out, one, two, three)_

 _You sayin' we steady babe, no tappin' out on me_

Just then Santana had flipped her over and laid her down on her stomach and start kissing her on her shoulder and making her way down right before she enter her. Who wouldn't wanna face an angel when you having sex with one? But she wanted to do this. She wanted to fuck Quinn from behind.

We can fuss, we can fight or whatever

But we gon' end up makin' love in here

While I'm pullin' on your hair, you bite the cover

Don't try to run from this love that we make

I know just how much your body can take

"Oh my god SANTANAAA! Stop, stop" Quinn said screaming out while tapping out. She never had anyone do that to her before.

The only thing Quinn could do was to tap out, like really tap out. Just having Santana in her was a blessing. And yes Santana really was pulling her hair while she was biting the covers.

 _Ain't no tappin' out, on me_

 _Ain't no referee, countin' their way to three_

 _Ain't no tappin' out, on me_

 _You say you're a bad girl, so show me a bad girl_

 _It's alright (ain't no tappin' out, one, two, three)_

 _Stay in the fight (ain't no tappin' out, one, two, three)_

 _We got all night (ain't no tappin' out, one, two, three)_

 _You sayin' we steady babe, no tappin' out on me, yeah_

 _Ain't no tappin' out, one, two, three_

 _Ain't no tappin' out, one, two, three_

 _Ain't no tappin' out, one, two, three_

 _You sayin' we steady babe, no tappin' out on me_

But in reality she woke up she let out a moan and open her eyes and saw Mia sucking her dick.

"Mia what the fuck are you doing!?" She says as she tries to get her off of her. It wasn't till she realizes Bryce wasn't in the room no more.

Mia didn't say nothing at all and the only thing she did was took off her shirt. Santana could tell she's been drinking and she didn't want to do anything with her. They still have problems that they need to work out and walking away wasn't going to solve the problem.

"I need you Santana." Was the only thing she had breath out while moving up on Santana and biting her on her pulse point.

She know is wrong and that she didn't wanna it but is sex and nobody pass up in sex right? And plus she had a boner just fantasy about her and Quinn. Hell she doesn't even know where the hell Mia been at all day.

She probably was some where fucking that guy Punk or whatever his name is.

So Santana had flipped them over and pinned Mia arms above her head and looked dead into Mia's green eyes.

"Fuck it" She said and latched her lips with Mia. She didn't stick her tongue down throat or anything she just gently kiss her while Mia was biting on her bottom lip.

Santana release her hands and made her way down Mia body and forced her legs wide open and ran her left index finger over her slit before she stuck her finger into her and she could tell she was already wet. She slowly pulled back her finger and moved to the side and grabbed a condom. Once she opened it she placed onto her and hover over Mia and roughly enter her without any care in the world.

"Oh shit! Santana" Mia said as she taps Santana shoulder and she pulled back and shoved her dick back into her.

Santana start roughly thrusting into her while Mia was moaning, thank god they room is soundproof cause otherwise she would have waking her their son. Santana didn't know what came over her but something did and she started going even faster while Mia was trying to tell her to slow down.

"Baby stop, slow down" She moans out and Santana stop with just the tip in her and looked at her just before she pushed all the way in and slowly pulled out.

"Tell me you love me?," Santana asked before she shoved her dick back into but she didn't say anything, so Santana once again went back into her. "Mia, tell me you love!" Santana said raising her voice which sacred Mia.

Mia didn't know what to say of course she loves Santana but not like this and she knows she costs this problem. Santana just stop and looked at her and saw she had tears in her eyes and barely heard her when she said it.

"I love you" she said whispering while crying

Santana slowly pulled out and was just about to take the condom off when Mia reached down there "no don't please I need this." She says as she threw her other arm around Santana neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Who was Santana to denied her, so she slowly start thrusting into her with a slow and start fucking her hard and the only thing you could hear besides they bodies slapping together was Mia silently cries and her saying sorry over and over again. And one final thrust Santana had came once Mia had screamed out her name at the of her lungs while she held Santana down.

 **To be continue**

 **I know is lame but I'm working on part 2 as we speak**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All mistakes are mines.**

 **A/N: Thanks to the ones who reading, reviewing, favorites, and following this story, it means so much to me and I know I said it so many times but thank you.**

 **Just a reminder Mia looks like Sarah Underwood and Joanna looks like Taylor Cole just to put faces to the characters. I don't have anything against them they are just hot to me lol.**

 **Just a little something something On with the show...**

When Santana woke up the next morning she was still attached to Mia body spooning her from the back. She remembered what happened last night and started to regret it as she lay there.

'Fuck,fuck,fuck fuck. Why fuck I just do that? Why? Now she's gonna be thinking that everything between us is okay when it's not.' She think to herself as she's slowly unwrapped her arms from around Mia's body. After both of them had came Mia had held Santana down till she had stop crying and when she did, she told Santana that she was sorry, but that doesn't make up for all the lying and cheating she's been doing over the last pass year while Santana has been nothing but faithful to her before what happened between her and Quinn two nights ago.

Once she finally got up she looked at the clock to see it was only 6:30, so she decided to go for a jog to clear her mind since she doesn't have to be in the office till 9 for a meeting.

As she quickly showered and threw her hair in a messy bun and put on a dark Nike grey shirt and her black Nike gym shorts and her black and grey Nike Reax Lightspeed shoes and head downstairs and out the door but not without her music which she can't live without besides the people in her life.

But the night before back over with Quinn once she finally made it home she text Santana to let her know that she and fixed herself a nice hot bubble and lit some candles. She had stripped down to her panties and bra and walked into the kitchen to get herself a glass of wine and went back into the bathroom. Once she stripped the rest of her clothes off she press play on her bluetooth speak tat was on the sink and the first song came on was SoMo 'We can make love'. How ironic is that? She slowly easy herself into the bubbles and start laughing. She remembers that this was the first song her and Santana dance to and it was the first time she slow dance with a girl. The first time she dance with a girl was Brittany and Brittany was grinding on her from the back on Chris Brown' Strip' and also that's that same night she found out about Santana penis.

She was really hurt when she found out that Santana had a penis. If she would have told her that she had one if wouldn't have hurt as much as it did, but it's the way she found out. The way she found out. That doesn't mean she's was bi curious or something, right? But come to think about it now and after having sex with her twice just means she only has eyes her and only going three whole days without talking to her felt like a lifetime.

 **Flashback: (a little bit of repeating)**

 _Okay so maybe she was a little bit jealous of the girl Kelly talking to Santana in the coroner when they had came together but not together together as a couple but together you get the picture._

 _She really couldn't blame it on the alcohol because she only had three cups so far. And Quinn has never dance with a girl before but it was Santana. She wanted Santana to be the first girl she dance with._

 _So she slowly made her way over them and asked Santana to dance with her. At first she were afraid that Santana was gonna say no but she didn't. When Santana had looked between the two blondes and say yes to dance with her she was a happy little girl who got their first car or boyfriend but that when away quickly when Santana gave Kelly a kiss on the check and she grabbed her hand._

 _As they made they way to the dance floor and the song start playing. Santana had placed her hands on Quinn's waist while she wrapped her around her neck. As the song was playing Quinn wanted to push her body closer to hers but didn't want to chance anything that would ruin their friendship they built over the last two months and when the song was over. Santana made her way back over to Kelly who was still standing in the coroner. Needless to say she was a little bummed that she didn't stick around. So she spotted Kurt and Mercedes sitting and went over to them._

 _"Damn girl what was that between you and Santana?" Mercedes had asked once she made it over to the two._

 _"Nothing we just friends." The blonde said back to her friends_

 _"Um Quinn nothing like that, you even have her hat on." Kurt said_

 _"Hmmm." Mercedes said shaking her head_

 _"Whatever, I'll see you guys later." She said laughing and getting up and leaving._

 _As she left them and grabbed another drink she actually start to think maybe she does actually like Santana more than a friend.' Yeah whatever' she said to herself as she chug the rest of her drink she went back to the dance floor. She dance with Matt from the football and Chad from the soccer team who she shared classes with. After she had finished dancing with Chad, Brittany grabbed her by her hips when Strip start playing. After the song ended she looked at her phone and saw it was almost a quarter till 1 and she was ready to leave,but she didn't see Santana nowhere._

 _But she spotted Finn and Rachel by the staircase and asked Rachel has she seen her._

 _"Yeah she went upstairs about 15 minutes ago." Rachel replied_

 _"Okay, thanks." She said as she walked up the stairs._

 _As she made it to the top of the stairs she started to think to herself' why would she be up here?' But she didn't think more about it not until she heard moans. She knocked on the door a few times but no one didn't answer._

 _So when she opened the door and cut on the lights on. She saw Santana with her pants around her ankles and a topless Kelly with her mouth around Santana penis._

 _"Oh my god! Santana I'm so sorry." Quinn said. But it was too late Quinn had seen Santana's penis._

 _"Oh god!" They heard Kelly say and getting up and leaving while Santana tried to cover herself up._

 _What the hell she's was thinking? You can't cover up a 10 in penis. Not when you're hard_

 _After Quinn had quickly left and ran downstairs she bumped into Kurt and asked him for a ride home she knew it was gonna be a little awkward between two after what she just walked in on Santana and Kelly between herself and her. About time Kurt had drop her off and made it to the door she had tears running down her face, But she didn't see her mother Judy waiting up till she reached the staircase._

 _"Hey Quinine, is everything okay? I didn't see Santana truck out there." She asks as she made her way to her daughter and looked at her when she noticed her cheek since her make up was slightly ruined._

 _"No, Kurt drop me off, Santana was busy, so I asked him for a ride." She replied while sniffing. She wanted to tell her mom what happened but she doesn't to get into with her. Judy already told her once that she's got feelings for her, but no Quinn just denied it and just said it was they were being friendly._

 _Since Quinn had left Santana has been non stop calling and texting her, she really did fuck up. She wanted to tell her but she didn't wanna ruined the friendship this early after only been friends for only three months._

 _Quinn had tried her best to avoid Santana over the weekend and know she had to face her Monday at school._

 _When Monday had came she dreaded this day. She jut wanted to stay in her bed all cry all day. She actually drove herself to school and met with Tina,Mercedes, and Kurt in the hallway before homeroom. They were talking about the party and when she spotted Santana coming towards them. Just right then and there she wanted to jump her bones. Santana was wearing a white polo shirt and some black and white plaid shorts, needless to Quinn was slightly turned on. Yeah know when a girl is shy or nervous about something and they always bite the lower lip? Well that's how Quinn felt when she saw Santana._

 _'Just play it cool, act like nothing is wrong. You got this you're Lucy Quinn Fabray.' She said taking a deep breath when Santana got to her._

 _"Hey guy, do you mind if I steal Quinn here?" She asked them while Quinn looked over a Mercedes for help._

 _"No not at all, Quinn?" Mercedes says looking at her. She could sense some awkward attention between the two._

 _Quinn didn't trust herself to open her mouth, so she just nodded her head. As they made it to the choir room to talk. Santana had closed the door and took a sit on the piano and Quinn sat on the patio bench._

 _"Hey I know you been avoiding me, but please let me explain?" Santana asked pleading. "I miss you over the weekend and we had plans. Quinn, please I just want everything go back to normal before you found out._

 _"You should have told me? You should have told me, I know you was gay but you have a dick! Was you ever gonna tell me?" She says as she was looking dead into her eyes sobbing. "Now I see why those girls was looking at you that way and throwing themselves on you." Quinn said blowing up at this point Santana had slid of the piano._

 _"WHAT? just come out in say ' hey Quinn, you wanna be my friend by the way I was born with a dick instead of a vagina? It's that what you wanted to head. I have a dick!" Santana asked sarcastically._

 _Quinn had tears in her eyes when Santana raised her voice. Santana and her been friends for three months and she never raised her voice. When Santana realized Quinn had tears in her eyes, the only thing she could have do was wrapped her arms around Quinn._

 _"I'm sorry Quinn please forgive me? I'm so sorry. I don't want this to ruining our friendship. Please say something?" Santana asked on the edge of crying herself._

 _"You could've just told me. I don't care you'll my best friend besides Brittany." Quinn said in the crock of Santana neck_

 _"I'm sorry." That's was the only thing Santana could have said_

 _After that moment in the choir room, they never kept a secret from each other again. Or at least that's what they both thinks? But in reality Santana had true feelings for her for a while but never made the move._

 _The only thing else Quinn is lying about is her true feeling for Santana, but she will never tell her that._

 **End of flashback**

As the water was getting colder She slowly let tell water out and wrapped an towel around herself and went into her room. She opened up the bottom draw where she's keeps Santana clothes and grabbed pair of her boxes and a shirt. Eric still doesn't get why she has her clothes in her room when she got two more other room.

When she finally finished getting dressed and laid down She instantly went to sleep.

Is it possible for two people to have the same dream? Cause all of suddenly she woke up throwing up and sweating. How could she have a sex dream about Santana then feel sick to her stomach? It doesn't make any sense at all. But we've all know what's happening, Santana was having sex with Mia.

While Santana was out jogging she hit shuffle on her S6 and the first song that came on was Chris Brown 'Sex' then she heard tapping out by Travis Garland cover. 'What the fuck is going here?' She asked herself when she slow down to hit shuffle again when the music start playing Say it by Tory Lanez. So she just decided to end her jog and go back home. Once she made it into the house she had took another quick shower and was standing in front of the mirror wearing long khaki pants and a black brand new sports bra when Mia walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her middle section from the back.

"Hey baby, I made breakfast" The blonde greeters the Latina who flashed a fake smile to her through the mirror "baby what's wrong?" When she saw that fake smile, but she didn't answer her.

Santana slowly unwrapped Mia's hands from around herself and just looked at her, like really looked her. She doesn't know what to say to her any more and just walked away leaving Mia in the bathroom confused. When Mia walked back into the the bedroom she saw Santana putting on a black v neck shirt before throwing on a red short sleeve button up shirt and leaving it unbuttoned before putting her black and red Nike shox before speaking.

"Hey could you tell me what's going on? I mean I thought that what happened last night changed everything between?" She says as she looked at Santana who still hasn't said anything to her.

She took a deep breath before she turned around and just stared at her. "No, nothing has changed between us and last night was a mistake and I can't take that back now." She said with tears in her eyes. 'Why do I have to be so emotional?'

Every sense what happened with her and Quinn and her talk with Brittany her emotions just been all over the place just in the last two days.

"Yeah, but you said you wanted to work out everything out between us, what's that a lie Santana? I'm just free fucking pussy to you!" Mia says as she moved in front of Santana

"You just can't come home and suck my dick and think that will fix everything! That's not how things works! You changed and know that I thought about it it's over between us. You can have the house just don't bring him while I'm here. Cause at the end of the day you're just my roommate who is mother of my child." She said getting up and walking away

 **Sorry if this chapter disappointed you and sorry it wasn't no Quinntana in this chapter but the next chapter will. And also Eric will be in the next chapter too and also Russell and Judy.**

 **Who would like to see Puck? And Mia has some dirt on Santana**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just skip this chapter towards the end. I was so all over the place but I decided to change it a little but Brittany still gonna find them fucking before anyone else**

When Santana walked downstairs after she left Mia standing in the bedroom she felt a little happy since she found out about Puck. Now she can focus on trying to be with Quinn. She looked over into the living room where she heard the t.v. playing and saw Bryce playing with his cars.

No matter what time of the day is that boy always has his cars with him.

Just when she was about to walk in the kitchen her phone beeps to let her know she had a text message and it was from Marley her assistant letting her know that the 9 o'clock meeting was canceled. Who cancel a meeting at the last minute? Some times she just hates being a owner and a CEO sometimes.

As she texted Marley back she walked in the kitchen and started fixing herself a plate. She does have to admit Mia can cook good breakfast. She had put enough on the plate so Bryce could eat off of it as well. When she sat the plate down at the breakfast bar and was about to go get him Mia brought him into the kitchen. Santana didn't miss that she changed her clothes. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white v neck shirt with a black vest on and applied makeup to her face and curled her hair. She also didn't miss that she tried to cover her hickey up. Which she doesn't remember putting there.

"Hey are you gonna feed him or should I fix him a plate?" Mia asks as she let Bryce hands go when he saw mommy and ran to her.

"Um, no he can eat off of mines." She said but she wanted to asked her where she was going dressed up like that. But not even thirty minutes ago she told her It was over. She remembered when she used to dress up like that for her and looking all sexy. It was a lot of things she noticed that Mia has stop doing lately that she didn't really pay attention to.

After Mia fixed herself some breakfast she sat by Santana at the bar. Just when Santana was about to say something Mia spoke up.

"I know you said it was over, but I'm not gonna give up on us or this relationship." Mia said pointing in between herself and Santana before pointing towards Bryce "If you need space right now, I'm gonna give you space. I know I messed up big time and I'm sorry, I'm really am, but that little boy that's sitting in your lap now we made him together not some other girl you was with or some guy I was sleeping around with, but you Santana." Mia said with tears in her eyes as Santana just stared at her.

Santana wants to end things between the two of them but not like this. Yeah it would have been different if they didn't have a child in the middle she would have been left when Mia called her Puck the other night. Or if Quinn wasn't with Eric. While holding Bryce on the right side of her thighs and she ran her left hand through her hair. Santana trying to process what Mia just said, but what she wants to ask a question that might set her off.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on Mia's tight and said "listen Mia, if you want this thing to work out, you're gonna have to earn my trust again. For the past year and half I been planning on proposing to you and then you go called me the wrong name on the same night. That's fu-..." She stops and caught herself before she even cursed out in front of their son.

Mia knows she messed up and when they first moved in together Santana told her she didn't have to work and she's will take care of everything. But Mia said she wanted to work cause she worked to hard to just give up and she wasn't going stop just because she was pregnant. Santana family has loads of money her great great grandfather had started a family a movie production company here in California that explored back before her grandparents thought about having kids but her father Travis just fell in line, but Santana wanted to work with music.

"I just can't deal with you right now. We can just be friends and start all over again, but for now I just have to figure out what I want to do." Santana said as Bryce was finished playing with the leftover food. She cleaned his mouth and hands before putting him down before he ran back in to the living room. She cleaned off the breakfast bar and the kitchen before leaving the house. Since her meeting was cancelled she really didn't have to go in today, but would just stop in for a few.

As Mia were there looking at Santana washing the dishes, she thought about what she said about earning her trust again. Santana did say she likes her homemade cookies, so maybe she could cook her dinner to start off with.

Once Santana was done she turned to look at Mia who at had a smile on her face before getting off of the bar stool with a weird look " what do she got going on?" Santana asked herself before Mia began talking.

"Hey San, are you going be home tonight? I know you said you want me to earn your trust again, but I thought I could cook your one of your favorite. Yellow rice and chicken?" Mia said as they both made their way to the hallway by the front door. Now who would ever turn down one of their favorite home cooked meal?

"I think so I'm not sure yet" she said unsure of herself but then again she never cared about it before about her schedule why care now?" I thought you were going back to work tonight?" She asked as she held the door opened for them while Mia held Bryce hand.

"No, I'm taking an extra day off to spend with Megan" Mia said just as Megan pulled up behind her car.

Well at least Santana believes her but that doesn't mean Megan knows about Puck or where she was last night. Megan had got out of her car to hug her god son Bryce who ran to her.

"Hey buddy!" She said as she bear hug him. She really doesn't see him that much since she works in the ER at the hospital and works crazy hours.

"Hey Santana" she said once she put Bryce down to hug Santana who gave her a kiss on the cheek. Santana always liked Megan and she a very nice person.

"Hey, Megan" Santana said with a smile on her face when she pulled back out of the hug " so what are you ladies gonna do today? Santana asks as she looked at Mia to see if she was gonna tell her the truth.

"We going shopping and having lunch with Sarah and Danielle" Mia said before hugging Santana and kissing Bryce cheeks "and Santana?" Santana turned and look at Mia before she got into Megan's car "don't forget to get Bryce haircut today" she says as she blew her kisses.

"Bye bye momma" Bryce said waving goodbye to Mia and Megan

Santana mumbled something under her breath before picking up Bryce to put him in his car seat before getting in as well.

As Megan backed out of the driveway Mia turned to look at her as she pulled out her phone." So did you get the information I needed?" Mia asked her once they got onto the highway.

"Yeah is in my bag. But I still can't see how she doesn't know about her?"

"She broke up her with her before graduation and went their separate ways but she didn't know she was pregnant" Mia was telling her

"Oh my god Mia, you are so bad! I'm still can't believe you're keeping this from her" Megan said while chucking

"Well if she wanna freak out about Puck and then say it was over? She has another thing coming" Mia said with an evil smirk on her face

Other side of town

After Quinn had felt sick to her stomach she got back into bed. Once her alarm clock went off the next morning she felt strong arms around her waist and she didn't have on any underwear. She slowly turned and saw Eric behind her. She doesn't remember him being here when she felt asleep again. 'I really gotta change my locks' she says to herself as she unwraps Eric arms. She has one busy day head of her doing three photo shoots today.

As she finally got out of the bed she found Santana's boxers that she was wearing before she went to bed and a used condom on the floor as well.

'Did he come over here to have sex with me?' She asked herself when she went to start the shower. Maybe it is time that I talk to my father about Eric. I really do care for him, but I'm starting to think that I'm not in love with him no more. And just start thinking about myself.

After she was finished with her shower Eric walked into the bathroom with a smile on his face just wearing a pair of boxers with no shirt on "Hey good morning baby" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey" She said with a small smile "when did you get here?" She asks as she began to brush her teeth

Eric looked around before he had answer her "um like 2 or 3 I can't remember" he said as he start peeing. At least he could have waited till she was finished.

"So gross Eric!" She said as she walked out of the bathroom before going to get dressed. She hates when he does that and she told him that so many times.

"So what are we doing today?" Eric asks as he came out

"Well I have three photo shoots I'm doing today and lunch with Santana and then I'm free" Quinn said as she slips on her socks and shoes before putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Oh, but you see her everyday and I'm only in town for a few more days and I just wanted to spend some time with you" he said throwing on his jeans from last night and his shirt. But then again ' I can call Alexis the girl I met last night' he was thinking

"She's my best friend" She replied back like that was the obviously right answer before walking out of her bedroom with him following her to the kitchen

"Okay, so I call you later then" he said walking out of her apartment

Once she fixed herself some coffee and grabbed her purse and left the house.

As Santana was on her way to the hair salon she was thinking maybe she could change up her look a little? As she pulled up she didn't expect to see her mother Gloria and Judy. Ever since her and Quinn came friends they became friends as well. But Santana still doesn't get why Russell really doesn't like her, but he likes her parents.

Before she could get out of her truck her mom was standing by the door." Hey baby!" said once Santana opened the door

"Hey mom" She said once she got out of the car and hugged her before hugging Judy who had a big smile on her face while Gloria got her grandson out "Hello Mrs. Fabray" Santana said as Judy pulled out of the hug but not before clearing her throat

"Santana, I told you so many times to call me Judy." Judy said as She wrapped her arm through with Santana as she waved to Bryce who had a big smile on his face since his grandma has him as they all started walking to the main entrance of the salon.

"Sorry" she says as she held the door opened for them

Once they all walked in Gloria put Bryce down and grabbed his hands before speaking" baby what are you doing here anyways?" She asks as Santana sign in

"Mia told me at the last minute to get his haircut and it was cute and all but he's not getting another mohawk. He can get a short faux hawk. And plus I really don't like them anyway and don't ask me where she got the idea from neither." Santana explained. All she remembered was Mia saying that her friend had one in high school and she used to like it then.

"Oh" both Judy and Gloria said at the same time as they sat down in the waiting area. As Bryce was getting his haircut Santana finally decided to change her hair style which shocked Judy after it was finished.

After spending almost two hours in the hair salon Santana finally decided on what to do and did it. She cut her hair to med shoulder length.

"Santana if I wasn't married I would totally fuck you" Judy said out of no where when she finally got a good look at her while the hairstylist Kelsey start laughing.

"Language!" Gloria said as she hit Judy on the shoulders

"Up oh bad word" Bryce said shaking his head

"What? It's like he never heard you cussing

"Thank you" She said blushing and showing off her dimples as Gloria hit her shoulder. She actually likes it and she still can wear it and a ponytail when she does put it up.

After she paid and promised to meet with them for lunch with Quinn since Bryce didn't want to leave and she can't say no to him so she left him with Judy and headed over to Quinn's shop.

She pulled up thirty minutes later and walked in and went straight to the back and didn't expect to supermodel Miranda Kerr standing there in a two piece bikini that wasn't covering up too much.

"Okay that's a wrap" Quinn said putting her camera down and walking over to Miranda

Quinn didn't know Santana had walked in till Miranda said something. "Hey, Quinn who is that?" And when Quinn looked she had a smile on her face. Santana literature just brightened up her day.

"Oh that's just my friend Santana" as Santana walked in closer to them but not to close as she thought Quinn were still working

"Wow, she's hot " Miranda said with a smirk on her face and Quinn didn't miss that

"Hey, Quinn" Santana walked over to her with a smile on her face before giving her a hug and introduce herself to Miranda

"Hi and you can call me whatever you like" She said in a seduced voice which made Santana smile.

"Um, Santana you can go wait in my office and I'll be right there" Quinn said nudging Santana towards her office

"Okay, pushy and nice meeting you" She said waving and walking into Quinn's office

"You too" Miranda said with a smile" Well, well, well, I could sense some jealousy" Miranda said as she was getting redress

Quinn just looked at her like she just sense that she has feelings for Santana just by looking at them "what? No she's just my best friend and I'm her son's godmother, plus she has a girlfriend" Quinn explained to her but who she's thinks she's kidding. Deep down allot of people can tell they have feelings for each other

"Oooh, so you tell me that both of y'all cheating? Quinn, I can look at someone that scream eye fuck. And you darling just screaming we fuck all over" She said as Quinn just looked like she was caught red handed" oh my God! Y'all totally fucked did you! I can't believe you Quinn" she pushed Quinn on the shoulders "I didn't know you swing that way"

The only thing Quinn could was to do was cover her face with her hands "shh it Miranda, is complicated and she's spacial and I don't wanna ruining things right"

"Oh, I understand but if you don't get that I'm coming back" She says as she hugged her goodbye

After Quinn locked the front door she made her way into her office but she noticed something was off, well different. She didn't notice Santana hair looked different. It was short but still long. "So where's Bryce?" Quinn asks as she sat down behind her desk while looking over at Santana who made herself comfortable on the couch

"Oh my gosh! I left him in the car" Santana said as Quinn had a shock look on her face and took off running till she started laughing "I'm sorry you should have seen the look on your face" She said between laughs as Quinn pushed her off the couch

"That's not funny you ass!" Quinn said as she hit Santana and sat down on the couch

Santana had realized that wasn't funny and squated down in front of her "Quinn I'm sorry I thought it was funny, but no I didn't leave him in the car he's with my mom and Judy I swear. So come on I promise them lunch" She says as she pulled her off the couch but not before giving her a kiss

Quinn had leaned into the kiss like this what had feels right and moaned out as Santana gently pushed her on the couch and they started heavily making out. Russell who has a key to the builded walked in. Since he was in the area why not stop by to see his daughter.

As he walked and he didn't expect to see Santana laying down on top of his daughter making out with one of her hands running underneath her shirt as while she was moaning. He cleared his throat very loudly to get their attention

 **Santana doesn't know about her? And who is her? And what Russell thinks about his daughter making out with Santana and why doesn't he likes her?**

 **Okay so I need help with G!P Santana and stepmother Quinn. Should it be Santana has a normal dad or Santana mom has a G!P as well?**


	9. Chapter 9

As he walked he didn't expect to see Santana laying down on top of his daughter making out with one of her hands running underneath her shirt as she was moaning. He cleared his throat very loudly to get their attention.

Santana had one of her shoes off of her feet as her red button up shirt was on the floor, while for Quinn she had her fingers in Santana hair after she took it out of her ponytail. They didn't know how one kiss turned into this fully blown out make out session and was about to lead into something else.

When they don't stop Russell had grabbed Santana by her shirt.

He didn't know what to do when he saw Santana pants undone.

"Hey! Get off of my daughter" He said yanking Santana off of his daughter and throwing her on to the ground

Both of them was shocked to see him, but for Quinn was embarrassed that her father caught her in the act with a girl or no less, but with Santana. Santana was about to swing at him before she saw it was Russell.

"Oh shit" she said as soon as she got up and fixed her pants. She knows it looks bad and Russell Fabray doesn't like her and she doesn't know why. He likes her mother Gloria and hangs out with her father Travis, but he can't really stand her.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" She says as she was fixing her shirt and get off of the couch. Quinn knew she's about to get it and gonna hear it from Eric too since her father talks to him just about everyday.

"Don't worry about me" he said to Quinn and as he looked at Santana once she was finished with herself and grabbed her shoe and stood next to Quinn "Santana I think you should leave" He said said in a mean deep voice that Quinn knew too well.

"Why? Quinn's a grown ass woman, if she wants me here I'm staying." She tells Russell who was looking between the two when Santana grabbed Quinn's hands.

"Quinn, tell your friend to leave before I do something that I might regret."

Quinn didn't know what to do, but the way Russell was looking she knew what she had to do. She took a real slow deep breath "Santana? I think you should leave" Quinn said looking at her. She didn't want her to go, but her father wasn't in the playing mood.

"Okay" she said sounding a little sad since she wanted to stay, but she understands " I'll call you later"

As Santana let her hands go, she gave her a quick kiss and left. She didn't care that Russell caught her with his daughter.

Once Santana left Russell turned red in the face. How could Quinn do this and she's with Eric? He always knew this day would come as Quinn sat back down after Santana left.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on? Cause from the looks of it that wasn't Eric! And the last time I checked my daughter wasn't into girls."He said getting closer to Quinn.

"It wasn't nothing" she said crossing her arms

"Don't sit there and fucking lie Quinn!" Russell said raising his voice which costs Quinn to jump a little. She wasn't going to put up with her father any more.

"I like her! Okay, I really like her and I don't see why you don't like her. You go out with her parents all the time" Quinn said sniffing

Russell would have never thought this day would come. To actually see his daughter crying over Santana again. He sat down next to his daughter before speaking.

"You want to know why I don't like her?" He asks as Quinn stop sniffing and nod her head no " I remember that night you came home from a party and you was crying. I was in the kitchen when your mom was waiting up for you and she asks you where Santana was and you said she was busy. And I thought to myself why was you crying about that? But then it hit me that you have feelings for her. Something always told me you have feelings for her more than friends, but I never thought you want her that way till Travis told me she was born special." He says as he looked dead into her hazel eyes.

"But, da..." he cuts her off

"I know you would never stand up to me. I know you wouldn't, but I'm not about to let my daughter fuck up her life over something that's gonna be an one night stand. You know Santana acts just like a man and only thinks about pussy. She has a kid for fucking sake and not even married! And my daughter is not gonna be caught up in that mess." He said getting up and leaving.

How could he tell Quinn what to do? She's 25 years old and she can make a living doing what she does best. He's not about to keep running her life like she's a little kid anymore.

"Russell?" She called him by his first name and he almost broke his neck when she said "I love you dad, but you're not about to treat me like some little kid anymore and if I want to be with Santana, I'm gonna be." She started chucking and shaking her head side to side." See when I was a kid I always said I was gonna find a nice guy just like you and at first I thought it was Eric, but he treats me like a sex slave and I'm done. I'm done with him and I'm done with you! So you can have the studio back and stay out of my life" she said running past him.

She didn't look back as she got into her Range Rover and drove off. She always thought her father would have her back and never talk to her like that. She always did want he told her to do and dated the guys he wanted her to. Her father won't have just stop by without calling her and she knows who behind this.

 **With Mia**

As her and Megan finally found the address of the house she they were looking for she was ready to bring Santana down.

About three weeks ago when she was covering a shift at the hospital when she spotted her. The little girl look just like Santana when she was her age, but with blonde hair and hazel green eyes. If Bryce was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes they could be related. Mia knows she could get fired for doing this. But when she first the little girl up close and the lady and read saw the name she felt like she been slapped in the face.

Natalie Nicole Lopez. Why Santana didn't tell her about her daughter? I mean who would keep that a secret? Just by looking at Kelly she's the type Santana would date.

She couldn't blame her Kelly did look hot and if she was really into girls she wouldn't mind playing with her, but then again she can have some fun.

As she walks over to them she grabs Natalie chart and called them Natalie Lopez?" She said called as she saw them standing up at walking over to her "hi I'm nurse Mia and I'm gonna help you today" she says as they all walked into a room.

"Hi I'm Kelly Cook" Kelly said shaking her hands "and this is my daughter Natasha"

"Daughter? I would had said sister" she said laughing with a smile on her face

Kelly started blushing people always telling her that. She means she's only 25 with a 7 year old daughter that the other parent doesn't know about. But the only other people that know Natalie other parent is her parents and Kitty and that's because Kitty was is her best friend after all.

"Sorry, if I'm flirting with you" Mia said as she saw Kelly face turning red " is your husband gonna be joining us?" She asked as she scooped the chair closer to them

"No, I don't have a husband"

"Oh sorry, I shouldn't be asking these type of questions" she said as she moved some of her hair out of her face

"No, is fine" Kelly said as she was shaking her head, but she couldn't believe that the nurse was flirting with her and she has a kid

"I have another momma," Natalie said speaking for the first time since she been in the room with them "I'm used to people flirting with mommy but my arm still hurts" she told them in a whining voice as she was holding her right arm.

Both adults started laughing "sorry" Mia said and start working on her arm as she waited for another nurse to come in the room. After an hour and a half when Mia finally finished with Natalie arm and put a cast on her she wanted to get more information from her, but she didn't miss the part in Natalie chart that she was born intersex.

"Hey Kelly?" Mia called her name to get her attention" do you mind if we grab breakfast or lunch so I can ask you some more questions about the other parent if you don't mind?" Mia says as she was trying her best to act like she really Kelly.

"I really don't see a problem" Kelly said writing her name and phone number down for her.

The two of them been texting back and forth and went out on a date or two. But this was the first time she ever saw Kelly's house, but she had Megan get the address for her so she can surprise her.

Mia never saw why Kelly never gave her the address. As Megan parked outside of Kelly's house it looked real nice.

"Okay are you ready?" Megan asked Mia as she didn't make a move.

"Yeah I'm ready" she said unsure if she still wanted to do it.

Yeah she wants to hurt Santana but she not sure if she should use Kelly like this. She has all the evidence that Natalie is Santana daughter and she finally got a copy of her birth certificate and Santana name is on there.

Mia didn't say anything and just got out of the car. She slowly made her way up to the front door and pressed the doorbell.

As she waited for her to open the door she was shock to see who opened it.

Once they both looked at each other they said the same thing.

"What are you doing here?"

As another person came into sight "hey who was at the doo..." she couldn't finish as she saw Mia at the door and looking between the two with a 'I'm fucked look' on her face.

 **With Santana**

After Santana left Quinn and Russell she figured she could go into the studio for a while till Quinn calls or text her. Once she pulled into her parking spot at Snixx sound and music. Yeah is a dumb name but she likes it.

As she was about to walk into the office building she saw Joanna outside of Auntie Snixx dance studio. She quickly walks across the street to her, but she didn't see her on the phone arguing with someone.

"I can't stand you!" She yelled out through the phone. As she was walking closer to her, her phone started ringing and it was Judy. She wasn't going to answer it but it could be about Quinn or Bryce.

"Hey Judy" she said answering the phone "what? I'm on my way" she said running back across the street and getting into her truck and driving off.

As she reached the hospital ER center she rushed in there looking for her mother and Judy. "Hi, I'm looking for..." she was cut off by Judy calling her name.

"Santana" as Santana ran over to her

"Hey I'm so sorry..." but Santana cuts her off

"What happened?" She asked breathing hard while standing in front of Judy

"He had an asthma attack and felt off the swing and hit his head" Judy explained " your mom is in the room with him but she doesn't has the insurance card with her"

"Okay, I know Mia keeps one in her office" Santana said running to Mia office

Once she got there she cut on the light and start looking for the card. As she was looking at a picture of Bryce on her desk. Once she found the insurance card the door opened.

"Hey baby, I didn't think you're coming today?" He said standing in the doorway

"I'm not your baby" Santana said standing up from behind the desk

"Oh shit you're Santana" he said looking at her and when Santana saw the nameplate on the doctor coat pocket is read Puckerman

"So you're Puck"

 **Aww man Santana finally met Puck. And what's gonna happen with Santana and Quinn? And Eric? Who was at the door when Mia went to see Kelly?**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey baby, I didn't think you're coming today?" He said standing in the doorway

"I'm not your baby" Santana said standing up from behind the desk

"Oh shit you're Santana" he said looking at her and when Santana saw the nameplate on the doctor coat pocket is reads Puckerman

"So you're Puck?" Santana asks as she was sizing him up and thinking what the hell does Mia see in him?

"It's Doctor Norah Puckerman to you" he said closing the door behind him. As he walks over to her who was still standing behind the desk." I always knew this day would come. I can see why Mia is cheating on you" he said as he sat down in front of the desk.

Santana just sat down and stares at him. ' Who does this guy thinks he is?' And then it clicked when she saw there where Mia got that idea for the haircut. He had a low faded mohawk.

He began to smile a creepy smile at her when he crossed his legs"so tell me how she called you my name the other night?" He said as Santana just looked at him" I mean I was just fucking the shit out of her" and before Santana even knew it she jumped the desk and start punching him. After the second hit she heard something crack but she still kept punching him.

She doesn't even know why she started punching him. After all Mia is just her baby mama and just because she is cheating on her with him, but she wasn't gonna let anyone talk shit about her. It wasn't long till security came and got her off of him. Puck had a busted nose and a black eye, while Santana had fractured her left hand, she knew after the second time she punched him something had broken but she though it was just his nose not her hand.

Once security had helped up he just looked at Santana and walked away without saying a word. Security had escort Santana back to the ER room when she told them that her son was there. After they found out which room he was in. They escorted her to the room where he was getting a breathing treatment done.

When she opened the door her mother Gloria looked at her with a worried look and then she saw her hand. When Bryce spotted her he wanted to jump out of bed, but he was hooked up to the wires.

Santana had a sad smile on her face when she saw that he had a bandaged above his left eye on his forehead. She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his forehead before sitting down on the edge of the bed before her mother spoke.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gloria asks as she grabbed a hold of Santana cast hand and looked at it.

Santana just shook her head and said she was fine.

"Are you mad at me since I let this happened on my watch?" Gloria asked her daughter who was now looking at her son dosing off to sleep.

"No I'm not mad, I just have a lot on my plate right now and me and Brittany are trying to get Fifth Harmony to sign us from their upcoming tour soon" She said looking at her mother, but Gloria doesn't know what to think really since she doesn't help in the business that much.

"Oh" She said as the only thing coming out of her mouth. When Santana left them this morning she didn't notice she had a cast on and maybe she lost her mind again and letting stress take over again." If you need any just let me know, I'll be out here in the waiting room" Gloria said giving Santana a kiss on the cheek and giving Bryce one on the forehead since he still has an oxygen mask on.

As Gloria walked out of the room and five minutes later the doctor finally came back in and she noticed Santana here before since she works with Mia.

"Hi, I'm doctor Bradley " She says as she shakes Santana hands as Bryce fell to sleep in her arms.

"Hi, Santana Lopez I'm his mother." Santana said sitting up in the hospital bed with Bryce still in her side.

"Okay, so Mrs. Lopez said he. but he's fine he has a few stitches above his eye but that's fine for now and I'm ordering him an inhale for his breathing. Any more questions?" Dr. Bradley asked and Santana shakes her head no she just wanted to go home.

Santana waited for to write out an order for his inhaler. After she thank the doctor she found her mother and Judy who were still waiting for them.

"Is everything okay?" Judy asks as she spots them first before Gloria and taking Bryce out of her arms.

"Yeah, he just needs an inhaler now and those stitches comes out soon but other than that he's good" She tells as they were walking out to the parking lot.

As Judy was putting Bryce in his car seat in Santana truck, Santana just gave both of them a kiss and a hug and said she was gonna call them later. Judy said she would fix them dinner and bring it over to them later.

As she pulls out of the parking lot of the emergency room she only had one person in mind Quinn.

 **With Mia and Kelly**

Kelly had approach them both when she had walked up to the door with a worried look on her face. She know who Mia was when she showed Kitty the picture of the girl she was seeing, but she didn't think it would be this soon that they would been seeing each other again. At least for another week or so.

"What are you doing here Kitty? I thought you moved to New York?" Mia asks as she walked in and shutting the door behind her.

Kitty and Kelly just looked at each other before Kelly began speaking.

"Kitty is my roommate" Kelly said as they all sat down in the living room " Santana or Brittany doesn't know Kitty is back in town and I don't want Santana to know about Natalie yet" Kelly finishing saying

Mia just shakes her head and looks down she can't believe this shit. She doesn't even care for Santana in a loving way any more. She just likes it when she's there at night to hold her and love's her and when she see her with Bryce. Maybe it's time she has a serious talk with her, but then again Santana was the first girl she has ever been with. She just confused about everything but she doesn't want to leave her.

"Kitty, if you knew this entire time why didn't you say something? Hell you were basically over our house every day and you knew Santana had a daughter! At first Kelly I was gonna blackmail you for lavage then use it again her." Mia said shaking her head from side to side.

Kitty got up and moved to sit by Mia as she let silent tears fall down her cheeks as she gently rubs her back" Mia I want to say something to Santana, but I couldn't when I promise Kelly I wasn't. Kelly been my best friend since the nine grade and she didn't turn her back on me when I first came out. If she wanted Santana to know about Natalie she would her told her. I'm sorry." Kitty tells Mia as she watches her tears counties to fall down.

Kelly just watches as they were having a moment but she started to feel bad about not having Santana to meet her daughter. They were so many times when she came to visit her parents here in Los Angeles that she wanted to stop by the Lopezs house and induce them to her, but she got scared and left and went back to Georgia.

"Listen Mia, I'm so sorry about everything and for not telling Santana about Natalie or telling Natalie about her baby brother Bryce which is by the way is cute" She said chucking "by if you want me to make things right with Santana I will do" she tells her while looking into her eyes.

They all sat in silent for a few minutes till Mia spoke up" Okay I'll like that, but not till you feel comfortable with it." And Kelly just nods her head to agree with her" and don't mention the part we been having sex and you know about Bryce" Mia said laughing causing Kitty to snap her head at Kelly.

Kelly just shrugged her shoulders" what? I been alone okay god" She said getting up and leaving the room.

Mia and Kitty sat for awhile talking and Kitty had asked her how Brittany was doing since she left. Megan finally came into the house while they were still talking. Mia was thinking about the whole plan again and just leave Santana alone and just countie to do her thing with Puck. She just doesn't want to be lonely while Santana can have any girl she wants to out there but she wanted her.

 **With Eric Joanna/Brittany/Quinn**

Since he couldn't get a hold of the girl from the night. He had a few hours to kill before going back over to Quinn for a little fun with her. He thought he could at least have some fun with his almost ex-wife Joanna after all he did hear that she's swings the other way.

In his head it's kind of fucked up how he's been with Quinn for two years and been married for five but separated for three just in time before Quinn came along. As he was laid in his briefs and a top tank he pulls his phone out. He waited till she answered it.

Joanna was just getting done with her private dance lessons with Brittany before she had a meeting to attend to. Her and Santana has been working hard trying to get set up for Fifth Harmony upcoming tour and they still need a dance choreography for the tour.

"Hey hold up before you go. I wanna grab a quick bite of something to eat" Brittany said giving her a kiss on the lip" I just need to make sure the class is set up" and the only thing Joanna could do was to smile.

As Brittany walked away and her phone started ringing and she looks down and saw his name. As she made her way outstanding of the studio she answers.

"What do you want?" She answered like she doesn't want to be bothered with him.

"Hey now is that's how you answer your husband?" He asked as he is picturing her naked with a smirk on his face and she can see it without seeing him.

"Ex-husband and what are you calling for I'm busy"

"Oh, busy huh she is hot?" He asks as he starts laughing over the phone

"Listen, what I'm doing now is none of your business. I'm so glad I didn't have a baby with you and whoever the new girl is I feel sorry for her you piece of shit!"

"See that just turned me on there." He said while laughing "But remember one thing you can't suck her pussy like you can with my dick"

"I can't stand you!" She yelled out through the phone just before Brittany walked out to find her.

"Hey there you are! Are you ready to go?" She asked her as she wraps one of her arms around her waist and grabbing her purse for her and walking to the car.

She knows sooner or later she needs to tell Brittany that's she's married and she filed for a divorce.

"Yeah" she said giving Brittany a lovely smile before getting into the car.

Eric just smirks when she hung up on him before he heard knocking at the door. He know he was expecting anyone. He got up and opened the door and was met with a mad Quinn.

"Hey baby" he said pulling her into a hug.

"Don't hey baby me! What did you say to my father?" She asks as she pushes him away.

"I didn't say nothing babe, why did something happened?" He asks been all concern about what happened when he knew he started it.

After leaving her apartment this morning he got to think that Quinn does spend too much time with Santana. Hell he even took off some time to spend with her but really he has appointment with his lawyer also for the agreement for the divorce.

Quinn turned around to him and just scoffs maybe this is the right time to lay it all on the table. At least for right now till she figuring out things with Santana. After all she did start dating him so Russell would get off her back and help her open up her photographer studio.

"I think we should see other people." Quinn finally said out of nowhere. "I love you, but I'm not in love with you and I have a feel you have something to do with my father walking in on me" She says to him as he stood there looking at her.

"What? What are you talking about? And what do you meant he walked in on?" He asks getting closer to her face" are you cheating on me? I've been nothing but faithful to you!

"I kind find that hard to believe." She says just as he slapped her.

"Shut your fucking mouth you little bitch!" He yelled at her as she was holding her face" I did say something to Russell about him having a dirty little slut for a daughter. I know you been fucking Santana too you dyke. I'm gonna show you what a real man can do" He said trying to grab her.

Before he could put his hands on her again she kicked him in the nuts and took off running. She knows that's not gonna be the last of him. But yet again she wasted two years of her life with that pencil dick.

Once she got in the car she figured she can call someone that she didn't speak too in a long time and maybe she can help her out without telling her about Santana and herself.

Once Santana and Bryce made it home after stopping by the pharmacy to pick up his medicine. Mia was already home when they walked in. Bryce was already hyped up to see his momma.

"Momma" He yells as she stood up from the couch and opened her arms up for him but when she first spotted him she saw the bandaged on his forehead.

"Santana what the hell happened to my baby?" She asks her as soon she walked in a few seconds later.

"He had an asthma attack and hit his head" Santana tells her. She acts like is a big deal, she see different problems everyday.

"Whatever you're not watching him tomorrow he's going to day care with me" She says walking away from her with Bryce still in her arms and going up the stairs.

"Oh my god Mia! You acting like I hurted him on purpose, it was an accident." She yelled

"Whatever deadbeat go take care of your daughter" Mia said without turning around to her and closing the door on her.

"Daughter? I don't have a daughter. That doesn't even make sense" She said to herself as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

 **Sorry it wasn't no Quinntana moment in this chapter.**

 **It's Santana gonna figure it out what Mia talking about? And that's not the last of douche bag Eric for now. What's gonna happen to Eric once Santana gets her hands on him? Joanna and Brittany?**

 **Should Kelly end up talking to Santana before Mia make it worse?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait here's chapter 11, I hope you guys like it. The original plan I had for the story has changed a bit but not too much.**

 **The actress that plays Kelly Cook is former WWE diva Kelly Kelly.**

 **As usual I do not own Glee or the characters or the song and mistakes are mine**

 **Song by:NLT- I choose you**

"KC, I think you should tell Santana about Natalie." Kitty said as they were waiting in line for Natalie to get in the car as they were picking her up from school.

Since Mia and Megan left earlier Kelly has been thinking about it and maybe it is time for Natalie to meet her other mother. She means he does needs to tell her. When Natalie asked about her father and she told her she was spacial cause she has another mommy. When she first found out Natalie was intersex just like Santana she started to freak out a like and she didn't know what to do. She was only 18 and she was having a baby for christ sakes and she was scared. When she started to show a little more she moved to Georgia the day after graduation where she was planning on going to college. She didn't know what to say to Santana about the baby so she did the best thing for herself and ran.

Just before Natalie got into the car Kelly shook her head yes" I'll talk to her today if you can watch Natalie?" She asked as Kitty squeezed her hand. She was finally get to see Santana after almost eight years and tell her about her daughter.

Just as Santana was about to opening up her beer her phone went off and it was Brittany asking if she was still coming down to the dance studio for Fifth Harmony. She sent her a text back saying she will be there in a few.

After she got down there and find Brittany in the studio with the dancers she's being with working for the girls. Fifth Harmony were standing against the wall as their song 'work from home' was playing.

"San what the hell happened to your hand?" Brittany asks as the dancers were still dancing and watching the girls nod their heads in approval.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later." she said shaking her head as the music stops.

'Really you have a lot to explain to me.' Brittany was thinking to herself as they both walked over to the group of girls who were talking among themselves.

"So ladies what did you think? Brittany here has been working on it non-stop since you called." Santana said while shaking their hands.

"It was really good." The dark skinned girl answered and Santana do believe her name is Normani.

"You have any more we would like to see?" Lauren Jauregui say

"Yeah, Brittany?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay guys let's start from top!" She yells out to the dancers as San and the girls went back over to the sidelines.

"I told you she's was hot." Santana heard one of the girls say about her before the music had started while she just smirked.

As Quinn finally made to the restaurant where she called one of her longtime good friend for a little girl time. She checked in the mirror one more time to make sure she covered the slightly bruise Eric left. It was slightly swollen with a mixture of red and purple bruising Eric had hit her harder than she thought.

Quinn got out of the car after the doorman opened the door for her and she made her way into the hotel restaurant and before she had the chance to ask for who she was seeing she heard heard her name being called.

"Hey Quinn, over here!" And it was the one and only Mercedes Jones with Kurt Hummeln and Rachel Berry.

She greeted her friends each with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to Mercedes.

Once they all ordered drinks they all sat around talking about the good old days till Rachel asked about Santana and Brittany and that's when everything came back flashing.

"Oh they doing good actually Brittany has a new girlfriend named Joanna and well Santana is still with Mia." She says as she took a sip of her soft drink but really she wanted to say she's still with that bitch.

 **Flashback:**

"You should ask her to the prom?" Mercedes said to Quinn as the were sitting in Glee club waiting for everyone to come in.

"What, No I'm not gay and she has a girlfriend."

"No having sex with someone doesn't mean they together their just having sex." Mercedes says as Santana walked into the classroom by herself and was making her way over towards them.

"Hey love," Santana says smiling as she gives Quinn a peck to her cheek "chocolate." She says to Mercedes as she seats on the other side of Quinn as everyone else was coming in for Glee.

"Okay everyone I have great news!" Mr. Schue said walking in and clapping his hands together"and no Santana don't even say nothing about my chin" he said pointing at her as she shrugged her shoulders "anyway so as you guys know prom is coming up soon and Principal Sue asked me to have the club preform at the dance." He said as everyone cheered as they heard the news.

"This is great!" Rachel said making her way to the front of the class.

After Mr. Schue assigned songs and class was over just as Santana was about to walk over to Quinn and Sam Brittany stops her.

"Hey San, so did you ask her out yet?" Brittany said as her and Kitty stopped her before going over to Quinn.

"No, but I don't think she wants to go with me any way I'll see you later." She said walking away as she saw Quinn leans over and placed a kiss to Sam cheek.

She really didn't think Quinn like Sam like that but oddly she does.

Santana been wanting to ask Quinn out to the prom for a week now but she didn't think she had a chance with her.

Just as she walked out of the classroom she spotted Kelly at her locker putting her things away as she snuck up on her.

"Boo!" Santana says as she snuck her arms around her slim body before placing a kiss to her neck. They not really dating they just really good friends who occasionally fucks from time to time. It's nothing wrong with that as long as they both on the same page and ain't really seeing no one else.

A lot of people really thinks Santana is a stud whore who's sleeps around which she's not she just let a lot of them think that. She really only had sex with three people and their were Charlie Agron the head cheerleader, Kelly and Ms. Holliday as in Holly Holliday the substitute teacher but they both sword not to say anything about it until the day they die cause it could cost the lady to lose her job.

"Shit, don't scare me!" Kelly said turning around to hit her. The truth is Kelly been having strong feelings for Santana but she can tell that Santana really likes Quinn but afraid to do anything about them.

"That's not funny Santana"

"It was but anyways I was thinking and we both know I really don't think that much but I was wondering if no guys haven't asked you yet if you would like to go with me to prom as my date. Like a date date?" She says while nibbling on her bottom lip. She always waited for girls to ask her out.

"Are you serious? I know that been a lot of girls been asking you." I hope she's being serious about this. Cause I really don't want to push her away if she's not feeling the same for me.

"Yeah and we can even get matching color." Santana said jokingly while smiling

"Okay, I would like that." She replied back giving her a passionate kiss to the lips.

"Great, it's a date. Of course it's a date I asked you out," she said turning away as she saw Sam and Quinn coming out of Glee together "oh and the Glee club has to preform, it's that cool with you?" She asked walking backwards towards the two blonde.

Kelly didn't do nothing and smiled as she walked off the other way and leaving Santana with her friends. As she turns the corner she lets out a little girly scream before leaving school and making her way to the dress shop.

"I'll catch you later," Sam says as him side hug Quinn before looking over at Santana who was standing there "Santana?" He said nodding his head before he padding her on her back before he left smiling as Quinn was shaking her head.

Santana doesn't have nothing against Sam he's cool and laid back which she likes about the guy. She just doesn't like him now cause he likes Quinn the way that she likes her.

The both of them didn't say a word when Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and begin walking to her truck. It was common for them to walk hand in hand together as it felt right for them both but either one of them will admit.

Just as they were halfway to Santana house neither one of them spoke till Santana gets stops at the red light and she caught a quick glance at Quinn starring out of the window looking lost in her own little world.

"What's on your mind?" She asks just as the light turned green and Quinn looks over at her with a small smile

"Nothing my head hurts a little." The blonde replies as she watches the Latina drives.

"Oh, do you want to go home? I don't mind if you're not feeling good." Santana says as she's focusing on the road.

Quinn didn't want to go she wanted to spend her time with Santana even if she wasn't feeling good at all. In fact she's just upset that she said yes to Sam as her prom date.

"It's fine, I'll just laid down for a few." Quinn said just as Santana pulled up in her driveway.

Santana didn't care that Quinn wanted to lay down and do nothing together, no she just like spending time with her favorite second blonde with Brittany being the first. Quinn laid down in San bed with her cuddle into her backside as Santana was the big spoon. Santana wishes she can kiss Quinn as she lays there resting quietly as she sleeps.

Prom was in a few days and Quinn was getting nervous she was voted to be prom queen along with Kelly and Charlie and for some reason people elected Santana for prom king with Sam and Blaine.

Santana was dressed in classic black suit and tie while Kelly was wearing a light blue dress with her hair straightened. Quinn was wearing a light pink and white dress with no straps as Sam was wearing a suit with a little pink bow tie.

The club sang songs Just the way you are, summer nights, what's makes you beautiful, time after time and some more songs. Quinn and Santana dance to take my breath away as Rachel and Finn were singing.

"Everyone quite!" Principal Sylvester says as she steps on the stage to get everyone attention as she grabs the Mic. She was about to announce the winners for prom king and queen as everyone that was elected was called to the stage. Sue had looked to her left and then looked to her right she had always had a soft spot for the Latina and Becky Jackson. She told Santana she won prom king before the night but Santana cut a deal with Sue to donated money for her new cannon for next year.

"Okay losers this year prom king and queen are froggy lips Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray." Principal Sylvester says as the couple were crowns as Santana, Mike, Artie and Finn take the stage and the couple made it to the center of the dance floor.

 **In the real song Artie sings Kevin part and Santana sings Travis part.**

 _(Artie)_

 _Yeah yeah, ohh whoa_

 _Oh girl_

 _Yeah yeah, ohh whoa_

 _Your face, your hair, your attitude_

 _Your eyes, your smile, your body too_

 _These are are some of the things I like_

 _And there's a couple I can't describe_

 _(Oh girl)_

 _You the type that don't bring the drama_

 _You the type I take to meet the mama (girl)_

 _And I know that she gon' like you too_

 _(All)_

 _Baby that's why I choose you_

 _You're not that everyday girl_

 _But still around the way girl_

 _Baby that's why I choose you_

 _Cuz you know what I'm thinkin'_

 _Before I even speak it_

 _Just so they don't get it confused_

 _It's Y-O-U_

 _And everything I do_

 _It's for Y-O-U (that's my heart)_

 _I'm convinced baby you're the one for me_

 _Girl I know fo' sho'_

 _Baby that's why I choose you_

 _(Santana)_

 _From day one, you'd never question me_

 _'Bout them other girls that done stepped to me_

 _I got what I been looking for_

 _And I ain't gotta look no more (Oh girl)_

 _People think were crazy_

 _Saying that's it's puppy love_

 _But it's more than just a phase to me_

 _So just keep on being how you be_

Santana was trying her hardest not to look at Quinn and Sam slow dancing as Sam had her closely as possible while her arms were around his neck and his hands were on her hips as they swaying to the beat.

 _(All)_

 _Baby that's why I choose you_

 _You're not that everyday girl_

 _But still around the way girl_

 _Baby that's why I choose you_

 _Cuz you know what I'm thinkin'_

 _Before I even speak it_

 _Just so they don't get it confused_

 _It's Y-O-U_

 _And everything I do_

 _It's for Y-O-U_

 _I'm convinced baby you're the one for me_

 _Girl I know fo' sho'_

 _Baby that's why I choose you_

Quinn could tell Santana was singing with her emotional on display as she made eye contact with her for a second but she knew she wasn't singing to her.

 _There been times in my past girl_

 _That I ain't made quite the right decisions girl_

 _But now I know there ain't no one incredible like you_

 _Not like you, girl_

 _Now I ain't gon' miss my one chance to be lovin' you_

 _And baby girl I can't see my life without you so_

 _I'm not gonna mess this up_

 _Ain't gonna miss my chance with my one true love_

 _Baby that's why I choose you_

 _You're not that everyday girl_

 _But still around the way girl_

 _Baby that's why I choose you_

 _Cuz you know what I'm thinkin'_

 _Before I even speak it_

 _Just so they don't get it confused_

 _It's Y-O-U_

 _And everything I do_

 _It's for Y-O-U_

 _I'm convinced baby you're the one for me_

 _Girl I know fo' sho'_

 _Baby that's why I choose you_

 _You're the one that I'm choosing baby_

 _And I ain't gon' lose you baby_

 _Gotta give, give it all_

 _Girl I love everything about ya'_

 _And I just can't live without ya'_

 _Gotta give, give it all_

 _You're the one that I'm choosing baby_

 _And I ain't gon' lose you baby_

 _Gotta give, give it all_

 _Girl I love everything about ya'_

 _And I just can't live without ya'_

 _Gotta give, give it all_

As the song ended Sam gave Quinn a kiss to her cheek before she excused herself to the restroom. As she entered she didn't see Mercedes following her as she went over to the mirror to touch her make up up.

"Why you just didn't tell her?" Mercedes asked looking to her as she stares into the mirror" you know she's like you and you picked Sam over her?"

"She only likes me as a friend and I don't want to mess that up. She likes Kelly and I accept that she doesn't me no more than a friend Mercedes, so just stop trying to play match maker." Quinn said with tears in her eyes before leaving the restroom. She finally talked herself some sense and just said she wants Santana in her life as a friend the way. She saw Santana and Kelly slow dancing together and she never saw Santana smile like that with her. To her Santana just wanted to be friends and nothing more.

That night Quinn lost her virginity to Sam and Santana officially asked Kelly to be her girlfriend. They ended up dating till the last month of senior year when Kelly found out she was two months pregnant.

 **End of flashback**

Quinn listened to Rachel talking about her engagement with Finn, Mercedes talked about her career and seeing a basketball player, while Kurt was talking about a new guy he was seeing Elliott after him and Blaine called it quits. After Quinn explained to them that she likes someone else and wanted to break up with Eric and Mercedes being her main girl she told her to follow her heart and don't listen to her father. Quinn wanted to her it was Santana she was talking about but she didn't, she didn't want to hear I told you so as she told her back in school that they were gonna end up together.

On the other side of town just as 'All in my head' started playing as the girls started dancing with the group Brittany and Santana were watching on as Marley and a blonde walked in with her and even after all of the years passed Santana still can spot Kelly Cook from a mile away.

Santana started smiling as the blonde walked over to them and hugged Brittany first before hugging her. Santana thought she would never see her again after she left after graduation without saying goodbye.

"Oh my gosh KC!" Brittany said hugging the girl as she was her ex girlfriend best friend in high school.

Santana just smiled before hugging her and Kelly gave her a kiss to the cheek as she pulled out of the hug.

"Hey Brittany, Santana you guys did an amazing job with the studio." She says as she holding San right hand.

"Thank you, you we always talked about it and now our dreams came true. So how you been?" Brittany asked her as she glanced over at Santana before speaking.

"I been good I just moved back here a few months ago and I started my new job as a home decorator."

"That's good" Brittany said keeping her eyes on Fifth Harmony and the dancers.

"You mind if I talk to you alone?" Kelly asked after a few minutes of watching the group were dancing as Brittany stops the music to talk to the girls.

Santana led the way to her office as she opened the door for the blonde before shutting it back and taking a seat next to her on the sofa. Kelly hasn't been this nervous since she found out she was pregnant and now she has Natalie other mother right in front of her and doesn't know what to say as all of her feelings came back for the Latina.

"Why did you go?" Santana asked out of nowhere as she looks at the blonde next to her. Kelly searched Santana eyes before looking away as she knows the Latina has a short temper.

"You gonna hate me for this," Kelly said taking a deep breath before speaking again "I have a daughter, I mean we have a daughter together." She said looking away from her. "I know it was wrong for me to keep her from you and I'm sorry. Two months before graduating I found out I was pregnant and I know you and Brittany made plans on opening up your studios stuff and I just didn't want to be in your way."

Santana blocked everything else out after Kelly said she has a daughter.

"What's her name?" Santana asked as she just sat there trying to comprehend what Kelly just told her. Kelly pulled out her cell phone and show Santana a picture of Natalie who a little light then her and have the same brown eyes and dimples she has when she was a little kid but her hair is a lighter shade then hers and more like Kelly blonde but in between brown and blonde. She could tell that was her kid.

"Her name is Natalie, Natalie Nicole Lopez. I wanted to give her your middle and last name and she was born intersex and I told her she was special just like her other mother."

"I don't know what to say, I should be mad that you kept this for me for seven years or.." Kelly stops her.

"I know you should be pissed but I didn't want to keep her from meeting you cause I thought you were happy with Mia and Bryce and I didn't wa.."

"Wait, how you know about Mia and I have a son?!" Santana asked getting very upset about the information Kelly knows about her.

Kelly told her before she moved back to L.A she got in contact with Kitty who knew about Natalie from the get go and that she was happy and didn't want to interfere with that. She also told her she slept with Mia a couple of time after she met her at the hospital when Natalie broke her arm and Mia was her nurse. Mia told her she wasn't happy and the relationship she was in was complicated one thing lead to another.

Santana was a little pissed that Mia knew she had a daughter for a few weeks and didn't tell her about it and when she called her a deadbeat it didn't make ain't sense till now. At least she not only cheating on Puck with her. 'One thing for I need to go get tested' she said to herself.

After the room was quite and Kelly was about to leave Santana grabbed her hand before she could go.

"Can I at least meet her?" She said looking into her blue eyes.

Kelly shook her head yes before writing down her number and giving Santana a picture of Natalie as she walked the blonde out to her car.

Quinn saw she had a new voicemail but she didn't check it as she was headed back home she wanted this day to be over with already. She just figured she will call Santana tomorrow as she has an enough on her plate with her father and Eric with his non stop calling and texting her.

After Santana walked back into the studio she saw some of the dancers were leaving as she went back into studio B.

"So I think that was really good and we'll let you know something first thing tomorrow." Dinah Jane said as the girls shakes hands with Brittany before walking out of the door.

"I think we got this!" Brittany said high five Santana with a grin on her face. Brittany could tell something was going on with her.

"That's great Britt," Santana said with a smile on her face as she placed her hand on her hip" um Brittany sit down I have to tell you something."

"Okay so what is this about? Cause lately you haven't been telling me nothing but I'll explain it later." Brittany said stepping closely to the Latina as she hangs her head down low. She knows she shouldn't keep anything from her best friend who more like a sister to her.

"Okay Britt you want to know everything? I will tell you everything. Mia been cheating on me since last year, last year okay. We haven't had sex in over four months and when we did it was only once after she called me the wrong name! She said holding up one finger to show her" the other night when you and Joanna were there she found the ring I brought to propose to her after we had an argument and she slap the shit of out me. This morning I told Mia we were done and I'm looking for a new place to stay and I glad I can finally move on with my life just like you did when Kitty left you. And the worst part I found out I have a daughter I didn't know about and Mia knew and didn't tell. Let's see I fractured hand while my son was in the hospital for asthma attack with the ugly ass fucker Mia seeing, whom is actually her boss. I'm sorry I shouldn't have kept all of that from you. I just need time for myself and I'll see you tomorrow." Santana said walking out and leaving her best friend behind and not giving her the chance to answer her back.

She didn't want to tell her what's was going on between her and Quinn as to her they really don't know what's going on themself.

"Wait, San has a daughter?" Brittany said out loud to no one in particular as she was the only one left in the room.

It was late when Santana arrived home and she missed putting Bryce to bed. As she walked upstairs to walk in to his room to give him a kiss she made her way to her room. Just as she opened the door Mia was still up sitting up against the headboard with her phone in her hands. Santana didn't say a word to her as she passes the bed and walk over to the closest for clothes.

"Are you gonna tell me where you been? I was worried about you?" Mia asked out of nowhere as she got out of the bed and follow Santana into the master bathroom.

Santana looked back at her before placing her clothes down before turning to her. "Why do you even care?! So you could leave and go fuck Puck? Or Kelly my other baby mama." She said chucking "you think I wouldn't find out about it. Look I don't care what you do or who you do just leave me alone and take care of my son. She shutting the door in her face.

After a good half an hour in the bathroom Santana finally came out and was ready for bed. She didn't care that she hurt Mia's feels or the fact she heard her slightly silent cries as she laid down next to her on the other side of the bed.

The next morning Santana woke up next to a smiling Bryce sitting next to her head while Mia was getting dressed for work.

"Morning mommy" Bryce said leaning over in her face before throwing his arms around her neck to hug her.

"Morning baby," she said placing a kiss on his head "where you going?" She asked sitting up as Mia walks out of the bathroom.

"He's going to daycare, I thought you could use some alone time." She said without looking at her while putting on her shoes.

"Oh" Santana said as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She thought she was joking when she said he was going yesterday just because of the incident.

All three of them walked downstairs into the kitchen as their part time maid Michelle was there and she had made breakfast for them before Mia and Bryce left. Santana really didn't want Bryce to leave but she wasn't gonna to argue with her in front of Bryce.

"Hey you be good today okay buddy?" San said while helping him get into Mia's car while she grabbed everything else and put into the front seat with her.

Santana gave Bryce a kiss to his forehead before looking at Mia who really didn't say too much at breakfast. Mia just got into the car without saying a word to Santana and pulled off.

Quinn had text Santana and asked where she at home or at one of the studios. She's been thinking since last night about was been going on every since what happened Saturday night and wanted to see her.

Basically after three hours of doing nothing Santana was sitting in her office before going to answer the door. She texted Marley earlier saying she was working from home today. She still needed to tell Quinn and her parents about Natalie and apologies to Brittany for snapping at her. When she got up to answer the door when she heard the doorbell rang everything else just disappear as her goddess was standing there Quinn, but her smile drops when she noticed a little red mark on the side of her face.

"Quinn what the hell happened?" She says pulling her inside the house and closing the door behind them. Quinn didn't say a word as she walked into the sitting area before looking at her. She knew Santana was gonna freak out and she did.

"It's not important right now." She said looking away.

"What do you mean it's not important Quinn? Was it Russell? Cause if it was I swear to god I will kill him."

"No Santana it wasn't and it doesn't matter okay?" She said finally looking at her as her eyes caught the site of her left hand " what happened?" She asked grabbing her hand.

"It doesn't matter, so tell me who hit you?"

Quinn thought about it before telling her the truth. She knew she couldn't lie to Santana.

"It was Eric, after you left yesterday my father and I got into about you and Eric was the only person that knew I was hanging out with you."

"And you let him put his hands on you?! Jesus Quinn what were you thinking. Just wait till I get my hands on him!" She said getting up and walking to the door.

' Yeah San I just let him put his hands on me before he tried to force himself on me' she said to herself as she followed.

"Santana don't. Okay I-I'm done with him okay I told him I wanted to see other people and I do but only you." She confessed as Santana turns around and starred into her hazel eyes. Before Santana could even say a word Quinn leaned over and wrapped her arms around her neck "only you Santana" says as she connected their lips together.

In that moment Quinn didn't really know what she was thinking. They friendship is already messed up as they slept together twice well almost more than twice if her father hasn't walked in on them. And she been craving for her touch ever since.

The one kiss turned into a heated make out session as Quinn had Santana back against the door. It just something about Quinn always driving her crazy and she loves it. As they finally made it upstairs and got rid of their clothes. Santana was having an hard time trying to steady her balance with hand as she tries to enter her.

"Baby, do you want me to?" She's asked as San got up from between her legs and laid down. They can have a full conversation without even saying any words. Quinn knows Santana likes being a topper but not today as she gonna play bitch today.

She laid down flat in the middle of the bed with her hard penis laying flat against her abs before Quinn straddle her lower half before grabbing it and rubbing it on her center before slowly slide down on it with ease as she was soaked. Santana loves the way Quinn feels around her as she starts to thrust up into her and Quinn started moaning while meeting her thrusts.

"You like that?" San said after awhile while she was panting as she had her good hand squeezing her boob while Quinn head was thrown back while she was moaning and enjoying herself.

"Oooh yes! Right thur" Quinn says leaning forward to place her hands on Santana chest to keep herself steady.

They both know they wasn't gonna last at least Santana didn't know she weren't gonna last as she felted Quinn walls tightening around her. As Quinn started to pick up her pace moving up and down even faster as the door opening and Santana came into her pussy as Quinn was riding out her orgasm.

"Hey San we did it!" Brittany said bursting the door and saw a naked Quinn riding Santana as she quickly pulled the covers over to cover themselves up. "Shit! I'm so sorry" She said nervously as she closed the door behind her and left.

"Oh, my god that was embarrassing" Quinn said hinding her face into Santana neck while she has her arms wrapped protected around her waist. It wasn't the first time Brittany walked in on Santana having sex.

Now Quinn feels what Kelly felt when she walked in on her giving Santana head at Kitty's party back in high school.

As Brittany walked back outside and pulled out her phone she waited till someone and answered it.

"Hey Britt" The voice said as they picked up.

"It's that bet still on?" She said with smirk on her face.

 **Well Brittany finally caught Quinn and San together and who did she called after walking out of the room. Finally Kelly told Santana about her daughter but Santana is yet to tell her parents and Quinn about her.**

 **Next chapter Santana will confront Eric about Quinn and it won't be pretty. And Santana finally meeting her daughter for the first time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story sooner but here's chapter 12.**

"San?" Quinn calls the Latina as they both were still wrapped up in the sheets together as Santana was the big spoon. She waited to see if she heard her the first time but San tighten her grip around her waist and pretend to be asleep.

"Please five more minutes." The Latina said snuggling closer to the blonde making her giggle.

It would be bad if Mia walked and saw them naked together after they had sex twice and Brittany caught them already.

"I'm serious baby, we need to talk." She said turning around to face the Latina.

"If I open up my eyes than all of this will feel like a dream." She leaning over and placing a soft but yet gentle kiss to her lips. To her five minutes could feel like an lifetime to her. Realizing this would have never came true if Mia wouldn't have screwed up and call her the wrong name in the first place and tension between them would have just grown even stronger. In the back of her head she knew she need to tell Quinn about Natalie before she found out herself and ruining the chances of them ever been together.

"I love you." Santana said out of nowhere making the blonde feel a little uncomfortable. Of course they always say love but to her she doesn't want to make things complicated.

"San don't." She said pausing and taking a deep breath.

"You don't have to say it back, I just want you to know that I actually love you." Santana said getting out of bed and walking over to the bathroom.

'Did I really just ruined our moment?' Quinn asked herself as she saw the look on the Latina face.

"I'm serious I saw Quinn on top of Santana naked just riding her." Brittany said laughing as she told mama Lopez and Judy about their daughters fucking.

Mercedes and Rachel couldn't believe it but come to think about it Quinn did seem a little off at lunch yesterday and never said who was the other person in life was.

"You know what I believe it and it's about damn time it happened." Mercedes said getting everyone attention on her" I do, think about Rachel. You remember she said something about liking someone else after she got into with her father and every time Kurt asked about Eric she quick changed the subject to something else. I believe she's finally admitting she's in love with Santana and is no denying now since Brittany caught them."

"I never did like Eric, Russell was always very fond of him not me. Russell thinks Eric is a younger version of himself." Judy said taking a sip of coffee while the other girls were chucking at the comment.

Judy already had a feel that her baby girl had feelings for the Latina and was dumb to fellow her feelings and not heart. No matter who she ends up with Judy is always gonna love her baby girl. She get it that Quinn wanted to make her father happy but at the end of the day she just want her to be happy even if she with Santana.

After Gloria paid for everyone lunch and Mercedes and Rachel paid Brittany her money Judy and Gloria stayed back to talk. Even since San brought Quinn home for the first time she knew the younger Latina liked the blonde more than a friend and couldn't deny it.

"So double or nothing?" The Latina said raising her perfect shape eyebrow to the blonde who was thinking about their daughters finally being together.

Judy could careless about what Russell thinks she just want her baby girl to be happy and she will deal with him when it's time. If she's not happy with Eric then she supports her decision to be with Santana or anyone for that matter.

"Deal." She said shaking her best friend "but let's make a deal if Quinn ends up pregnant by San within a year you have to decorate the baby's room at both houses?" Judy said with her signature smirk while the older Latina was thinking about it.

"Deal."

Out of all the girls Santana ever brought home Gloria always liked Quinn besides Kelly. She just wants her daughter to settle and be happy with the family she always wanted.

After Santana finished her shower she found Quinn in the living room looking lost down at her phone. Her dream finally came true and when Santana told her she loves her she panicked. Yeah they say love you all the time but this one was different she heard in her voice like she been wanted to say it for awhile now.

"Hey are you hungry?" The raven hair girl asked pulling the blonde out of her thoughts making Quinn look up at the Latina standing in the walkway.

She was thinking while she were in the shower about their relationship. It's this all fun and games? Does Santana want a real relationship with her? Or is it about the sex? Santana saw the look on the blonde face and sat down next to her while giving her a gently kiss on the cheek before wrapping her arm around her.

"Where you serious earlier? The blonde asked catching the Latina off guard making Santana very confused as to what she was talking about.

"Baby, look at me what are you talking?" She asked pulling the blonde onto her lap.

"I'm scared." She above a whisper "I shouldn't be talking negative but I don't want to ruin anything by rushing into whatever this." She said starring deeply into Santana's chocolate brown eyes.

"Listen Quinn, I'm not trying to rush into anything with you. I been in love with you since the day I met you, yeah I know it's cheesy but it's true. I Santana Natalie Lopez is in love with Lucy Quinn Fabray." She said leaning in to capture her lips for a passionate kiss. Quinn never knew Santana felt like this, this kiss were different from all of the other kisses but she couldn't help herself when she let out a little moan.

They both pulled away still starring into each eyes but that when Quinn phone buzzedand it was from the last person she wanted to talk to Eric.

 **Eric: Pick up the phone!**

 **Eric: I'm not gonna stop till you answer me**

 **Eric: You fucking slut I know you fucking that freak! Just wait till I get my hands on you!**

"You want to get that?" Santana asked a few moments later as the blonde phone kept go on ringing.

She didn't know what to say to Santana but when she did look at her phone it showed a text from her father.

 **Daddy: Quinn please call when you get a chance, we need to talk about what happened yesterday.**

"No, come on let's get a bite to eat before anyone else comes over here catch us." She said pecking her lips a few more times before getting off her lap and making Santana groan as the blonde caused her to get a baby boner.

Man this could've been my life along time ago if she didn't settle for Mia. She thought to herself as Quinn held out her hand to help her up.

After they grab lunch Quinn drop Santana back off at home and went to see him father. He gonna find out sooner than later that she doesn't love Eric and that she loves Santana. She has enough money saved up to buy his share of her photography shop if he can't support her decision.

As she pulled up to her office she sat there trying to gather her thoughts and what she was gonna say to him. She was finally going lay in out all on the table and she wasn't leaving till that come to agreement.

She walked in and saw his secretary Betty sitting at her desk before walking into her father. Russell looked up when he heard is office door and smiled when he saw his baby girl.

"Can we talk?" She asked biting her lower lip nervously as she created that bad habit from when she was a little kid.

"Yeah come on in." He standing up and making his way over to the sofa where Quinn came and sat down at.

Once she saw her father everything she wanted to talk about left mind and went out of the window. They both sat in silent as neither of them opened their mouth for a whole five minutes.

"Can we talk about what happened yesterday?" Russell said getting Quinn full attention on him instead of playing with her hands in her lap.

After Quinn drop Santana back off at home the Latina was finishing up paperwork when her phone started ringing. At first she thought it was Brittany since she ran off earlier without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey Santana I need a huge favor if you don't mind?" She heard the voice of Kelly ask.

"Yeah is everything alright?" She asked with worry laced in her voice.

"Yes and no my roommate can't pick up Natalie and I'm stuck in a meeting can you pick her up and watch her for me?"

Believe it or not Santana is in shock. Less than 48 hours ago she just learned she has a daughter and now she gonna get to meet her. She know she said she wanted to meet her but not this quick and she wanted Kelly to be there.

"Hello? Santana Santana SANTANA?!" Kelly was yelling over the phone trying to get Santana attention.

"Yeah of course I can do that." She said stuttering "just text me everything." She said smiling even though the blonde couldn't see her.

"Thank you thank you! I'm gonna send you the address." She said before ended the call.

"Holy shit! I'm gonna meet my daughter."

 **Sorry I know is a short chapter and Santana didn't meet her daughter or confronted Eric yet but I promise that's all gonna happen next chapter.**

 **And what you think is gonna happen when Quinn finds out about Natalie?**


End file.
